In all my memories of her
by Manga-bird
Summary: Based on the manga This is a story about Kazuo Kiriyama and his betrothed Aoi, who was taken and killed in the programme two years before he was the time gap is expalained in the plot and is my own device, nothing to do with the manga - please R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Battle Royale, in any of it's various forms, this fic is based on the manga only.

* * *

"Kazuo, how was school?" Father asked as I entered our living room and crossed to my chair with its small worktable, where I would sit until I had finished the night's homework.

"Fine." I replied as I pulled my books out. My father was unsurprised at my response, it was the same one I had always given, but tonight his eyes lingered on me a little longer than usual. I continued my work, taking the biro from my pencil case and opening the first book I came to. Science, biology to be precise.

"You remember the ball of course?" Father said questioningly, eyeing me over the top of his newspaper. I didn't pause in my response as I flicked through my textbook to the pages we were studying and began reading the questions,

"Yes Father." I replied, but it seemed he was not going to sit back silently and allow me to work as he usually did,

"Your tuxedo is back from the cleaners. I expect you to wear it." He added, lowering the new paper to scrutinise me, but I continued to work unfazed, forming a response as I pondered the answer to the question on the page before me,

"Of course." I replied, I wore the tuxedo he had bought me on all social occasions unless traditional clothing was required, in which case I had an alternative outfit hung in my wardrobe in packaging so that it didn't get dusty or crumpled as I went through my clothes.

"The Mizushima's will be attending." He continued as he rang for a maid, who entered quietly and approached him quickly. I heard him order tea for the both of us before she hurried away. I began to write the answer on the page, pondering momentarily whether to remain silent, but he expected a response.

"Is that so." I replied, moving on to the next, slightly harder question.

"Indeed…they have a daughter about your age you know." He said. So that was it, he had been leading up to this. I didn't look up from my book as I wrote the second answer down. "I also hear she is very beautiful, not only that, she easily matches you in intelligence." He added. I knew he was watching me closely for any sign of interest or change in my demeanour, but there was none, I simply moved onto the next task.

"You wish me to wed this woman?" I asked, knowing already that he did, but also knowing he would never admit it. It had been an agreement with mother that I would choose my bride, but in reality, he may as well choose my bride and tell me to marry, marrying for love is something I could never do. Not a regret. Merely a fact.

"You know I would never say that." He replied, but the undertone was still there.

"Father, you know that unless you tell me, I will never marry. No one would love me, because I would never love them." I said, moving quickly through the next question, flicking to a previous page for confirmation before writing my answer down.

"Kazuo, there is someone for everyone. Even you." he replied, and this time he was not expecting a response. He knew he would not get one, and if he did, it would only be things he didn't want to hear, this being the reason I did not respond, it did no good to anger father, he would shout all he liked, but I would never raise my voice. All that would happen is that something would be broken or I would be hurt, then he would apologise, and I would brush it aside to continue my work. Biology was complete. The next was English, a tricky language to most.

"You wish me to dance with this girl at the ball?" I asked as I flicked through the book, my eyes barely lingering on the words as I read it quickly,

"If that is your wish." He replied as I continued to write,

"And if it is not?" I asked as the maid returned with the tea, giving a cup to father and then placing mine on the table beside me before withdrawing as silently as she had entered.

"It is unfortunate…all the same, it would please me if you did." He added tiredly, and it was no surprise he was tired. He had been setting up balls and social events with other corporation heads and high-level families for months, but I had never shown any sign of taking to any of their daughters, nor they to me.

"Father, I know that this goes against my Mother's wishes, but why don't you find me a wife? My own search is unsuccessful, and there seems to be an urgency for me to be wed within the near future." I replied, but my father shook his head at that,

"No, there is no great need, but I am not getting any younger Kazuo, and I greatly desire to see you happily wed, ready to take over the company and produce an heir before I die." He replied, and as I wrote I nodded,

"Understood. I shall see this girl." I replied, lifting the steaming cup and sipping the tea as I looked over my translations, satisfied at the end that I had translated fully and correctly. That was all for tonight, it was the first week of junior-high school after all so the workload was acceptable for a normal human of thirteen, but since I have been a year behind for most of my life and my intelligence is greater than many final year students I found the work lacking and easily completed. Had I not had the accident in earlier life and had time taken out for recovery it is likely I would have been in my second year, getting ready to sit my high school entrance exams the year after by now, not that I wasn't ready now, but my father was worried about me, thinking the brain damage that locked my emotional processors away may cause me more harm if I push too hard at my studies. This is not true, but it is best to please father where possible.

"You finished your work quickly Kazuo." Father said as I returned the books to my bag and pushed the table away, sitting back with my tea and looking out of the window over the gardens.

"It offered little challenge." I replied absently, raising the cup to my lips once more.

"You work hard." He praised,

"Not at this level. I already know all of the work expected for this year and next, and most for the year after." I replied, seeing my father's troubled expression,

"Don't push yourself Kazuo." He warned.

"I don't." I replied, after which we lapsed into our usual silence, he returning to the newspaper while I watched the sky slowly fade across the gardens and the lights gradually switching on one by one. A maid came and took the empty cups as I turned my attention to the book I was currently reading; a chemistry works, which would come in handy over the years.

"Kazuo, we should get ready. Our guests are expected to begin arriving within the next hour." My father informed. I turned to read the last page of my book, acknowledging my father with a nod of understanding as my eyes swept down the page. Another book finished. I would have to order a maid to fetch some more, one of the older ones who knew what I preferred. The younger women always brought back fictional books, hoping to broaden my imagination, but though I read them, they rarely gave any intellectual information, making them rather unnecessary. I left the book on my table and went to my room, taking my bag with me so that the house did not appear cluttered, and so that I could swap the books in my bag for those of the next day. I did so quickly before showering and dressing, almost ready as my father knocked on my door. I opened it and he joined me, tying my bow tie and straightening my collar as I twisted my cufflinks into place, the cufflinks I always used. They had been a gift from mother to father in their youth, and he had given them to me. It always pleased my father to see me wear them. As I opened my door to leave there was a maid already outside, her hand raised to knock on the door, she hastily withdrew it at my appearance, my father not far behind.

"The first of the guests have arrived." She informed quickly with a bow. My father took over from there, stepping past me into the corridor with the maid, who waited to do his bidding.

"Who was it? Have they been served refreshments?" he demanded quickly, already heading towards the large landing, which over looked the empty entrance hall below.

"It was the Hikari's Sir, they await you in the living room. Refreshments are being brought as we speak." She replied quickly, almost jogging to keep up with father's pace in her green kimono,

"The ball room?" he inquired as they reached the stairs,

"Almost ready Sir. I shall join the others and come for you when all is prepared." She replied. Father nodded approval and looked back for me, not expecting me to be quite so close behind. At the bottom of the stairs the maid scurried away into the ballroom, leaving my father and I alone.

"Kazuo. Keep an open mind about this one, she is of good blood, and her family are very high up in the business world, higher than us even." He said, I merely nodded, I always kept an open mind, however I felt nothing for them, and that is not what they want to hear. They want to hear whispered words of love, words I could give, but ones I could never feel, they want passionate embraces, which I am not capable of, and once they see this, their interest quickly fades. "The Hikari's are here. Be polite, but not too polite, their daughter is also of age, so make it clear you hold no interest in her, their status is far lower than yours." Father warned needlessly, showing interest in their daughter was not a likely event. We entered the living room, and the Hikari's were instantly on their feet. A mother, tall and graceful with long delicate feminine legs, a father, firm in stance and powerful of build and a daughter, bright eyed and full of youth, inexperienced in the political games of the adult world. She looked at me with her bright hazel eyes; absently tugging the black fabric of her low cut dress, obviously not used to the attire. It is likely that her parents thought this likely to catch my eye; she was well endowed for her age of thirteen.

"Hikari-San, welcome, such a pleasure to meet you outside the board rooms, and this must be your wife, what a fine woman, welcome, and who is this young beauty? Your daughter I take it? Well Hikari-Chan, I hope you enjoy the ball." My father said, humouring them for the moment until our other guests arrived, but using the title 'Chan' for the Hikari girl to show he saw her as a child rather than a prospective match for me.

"Thank you Kiriyama-Sama." The young girl replied with a bow, her breasts becoming more full in the motion, and as she pulled back there was a blush in her cheeks as she stole a glance at me and saw I had been watching.

"This must be young Kiriyama-Sama, I hear you're quite the hard worker." Mr. Hikari said, trying to draw me in so that I was closer to his daughter and more likely to notice her. I stepped to my father's side and bowed,

"I do what is expected, I am to run my father's business after all." I replied as I straightened, receiving a firm nod of approval from Mr. Hikari,

"You've raised him well Kiriyama-Sama, a fine young man." He praised, receiving the usual courteous reply of thanks from my father. There was a knock at the door and another family was ushered in, the Yagami's this time, they too with a daughter to catch my eye, and so the greeting process started again. The living room grew busier, there were now five families present, four with young daughters and one with a daughter and a son, who was wandering the room mixing with the girls, and seeming quite popular. I stood by the window, having mingled for almost an hour with my father, being introduced and exchanging courtesies.

"Kiriyama-Sama, the ball room is ready for you now, and the Mizushima's have just arrived." A maid informed my father, who was beside me at that moment, having seen me standing alone, not entertaining his guests. He nodded and turned to me, receiving my nod of understanding. We walked to the doors where my father informed the guests that we would now begin the ball, and as we crossed the hall I saw her, the daughter of the Mizushima family. She was an elegant girl, definitely about my age with long ebony hair tied out of her face and a very delicate white kimono, which gradually melted into a pale blue on the ends of the sleeves and the lower half. Her eyes were a piercing dark brown; enhancing her natural beauty, for it cannot be said, even by me, that she was not beautiful.

"Mizushima-Sama, welcome." I greeted as I approached and bowed, as was expected of me, the young master of the house, and prospective partner for their daughter. As I straightened Mrs. Mizushima looked up at her husband, a look that spoke of her approval of me, and Mr. Mizushima returned the favour as he laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder and nudged her forward a step,

"It is a pleasure to be in your company once again Kazuo-San. This is our daughter, Aoi. I don't believe you've met." He introduced. Aoi looked at me coldly, clearly unhappy with her parent's pushing. I bowed low to her, taking her hand lightly on the way up and brushing my lips lightly against her soft fingers, though her palms seemed a little rough, and I wondered briefly what she did in her free time, after all the higher classes rarely joined the work of the lower classes, and women were more prone to painting and sewing than the fighting of men.

"An honour to meet you Mizushima-Dono, you may use my given name, Kazuo if it pleases you." I greeted as I looked once more into those cold dark eyes. I believe any other man would have felt shivers of fear looking into those eyes, but the darker her looks the more curious I became, which seemed to anger her further. She would not have replied had her father not tightened the grip on her shoulder slightly to prompt her.

"A pleasure I'm sure. In return you may use my given name." She replied. Her voice was hard, but the sound had softness to it, it was a beautiful voice, one I wished to hear again.

"May I escort you to the ball room?" I offered, speaking only to her, as was custom when courting. Again her father squeezed her shoulder lightly and she grudgingly accepted my offer, stiffly slipping her hand into the crook of my elbow as I proffered my arm. We walked silently, she glaring at the white marble floor while I looked ahead and listened to the light step of her feet. My father watched proudly as I passed through the doorway before he went to greet the Mizushima's, who were walking behind us, probably discussing the chances of me taking to their daughter. They knew I was keen, or at least that I had been instructed to be keen.

"Would you like some refreshments? The chefs have made some of their best delicacies for this occasion." I offered as we walked slowly by the buffet table. She nodded silently and I handed her a delicate china plate, one of my mother's favourite collection, a collection that my father always used for these balls. I followed her along the table, telling her of the various foods she could choose from and selecting various pieces for myself. We found some chairs at the edge of the room and sat together, as was expected, and ate quietly.

"Your chefs are certainly skilled. My compliments." She said politely as she took a bite of a small rice ball,

"They would be thankful for your praise." I replied with a nod. We lapsed back into silence, neither of us seeing it necessary to speak for now. There were hours ahead of us and for now she was still reluctant to acquiesce to her parent's wishes. Once we had eaten, I ordered some drinks brought for us and we remained seated beside the doors leading to the gardens. Many of the guests turned heads at us, many of the adults looking disappointed that I was in a lady's company, and many of the young girls looking relieved that they were not in my company.

"So, is your father pleased?" she asked after a while. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow,

"I'm afraid I don't follow." I replied, my interest peaking at the bitterness in her dark eyes,

"Is your father pleased with his choice of wife for you?" she elaborated. I sat back slightly, my eyes shifting to the crowd where I could see her parents and my father talking in hushed tones on the opposite wall, their eyes shifting to us constantly.

"The choice of wife is not his, it is up to me to find a wife, but this match would be advantageous to him yes, and to me." I replied, seeing her give me a sharp look, a spark of anger hidden in the depths of her eyes,

"I see, so I am the only one being used in this game." She said as she glared at her parents turned backs, then turning to my slightly puzzled glance, "You truly are naïve if you can't follow what I'm saying." She added impatiently,

"If I had to guess, I would say that you were referring to the fact that you have no choice in this meeting. You parents are taking you from ball to ball, dressing you in the finest clothing, giving you the finest education and hoping that you will be useful in furthering their business interests by marrying another corporation's son." I replied, seeing her nod from the corner of my eye,

"It seems you are not as foolish as I had first thought." She said, "Though I am puzzled by their move this time, after all your father's corporation is not nearly as successful as ours, and your name not nearly as rated." She added. Had I had emotions I suspect I would have been stung by her words and her superior tone, but she was right, this move would make little sense to her, so it was my turn to explain.

"It is hardly surprising that a woman knows nothing of the business world, so let me explain your father's thoughts. He has looked at these richer corporations sons, has even tried to make you court them, but on closer inspection these others are merely rich, living from their fathers with no idea of how to run a business, just how to act as if they know and blend in. I am far more intelligent than they, and I know the ins and outs of the business world as if it were my playground, that is why your father chose me this time, because if we marry and our businesses merge I will them have the power and the name to further the business, which is all I need." I replied, seeing her grit her teeth in annoyance, though she knew what I said was true. She knew nothing of the business world, while I lived in it everyday, helping my father with meetings, reading through notes and checking reports while I was not in school where other boys my age would be relaxing and using their father's money for recreation. If I had not been in the accident it is likely that I would be the same to some degree.

"So, this is an advantageous match to you as well. Do yourself a favour and turn me down, I doubt you are worthy of me." She replied as she got to her feet. As she stood I found that I too was standing and was reaching out for her arm as she began to walk away. I grabbed her wrist, watching as she turned, a confused and impatient look on her face.

"What would make one worthy of you?" I asked, still holding her wrist and only now realising how warm and soft her skin was, though for some reason I had expected it to be cold. She pulled her arm away, breaking the contact,

"There is a challenge you would have to pass. It is the one way of getting around my father." She replied, pausing to look up and down my body, her eyes probing my build, analysing me.

"And what is that challenge?" I prompted, seeing a slight blush spread across her cheeks for a moment, but just a moment, as she broke her eyes away from my torso.

"In business you must be strong of mind and strong of body, at least these are my father's ideals. To become my husband you must first defeat me in a physical match. None so far have passed, and they have been far stronger than you. You should give up." She replied as she turned and began to walk away once again.

"I accept your challenge." I replied, analysing her body as she had mind. She was not physically strong, at least not as strong as I. It is a wonder she could even match a man of my stature, let alone defeat him, but I must not underestimate her, she was clearly athletic, and if what she said was true then she certainly had skill.

"Very well, a bout of long staff then, or would you prefer katanas? I can even go hand-to-hand if you prefer." She offered as she turned, a new glint in her eye, it was excitement I believe, pure excitement for the task before her, a rare thing to see, particularly in a woman.

"Why not a free-for-all? Both weapons available and interchangeable." I suggested, seeing her excitement growing each moment.

"That would indeed be an interesting bout." She replied with a smile for the first time. I bowed as her father approached and took her shoulder, looking down at her unsure.

"Aoi. I trust you are being polite to Kazuo-san?" he asked, looking briefly from her to me, perhaps wondering where the new glint in his daughter's eye had come from.

"She is an intriguing woman." I replied. Mizushima-sama looked a little puzzled, but decided to take it as a compliment to his daughter,

"Aoi, go to your mother. I wish to speak with Kazuo-san on matters of importance." He replied. I saw that dark look cross her eyes once more as she nodded to her father stiffly and then bowed to me before gracefully walking away, "Kazuo-san, since I saw you with Aoi I have been wanting to speak with you. Is she to your liking?" he asked. It seemed that my father had not told him the extent of my condition.

"To most I believe she would seem pleasing." I replied, "However my father should have warned you, I am not like other people. She is beautiful, that I cannot deny, for many others have said this." I replied, "But relations aside, this is a good match for both of our families. It would be foolish to pass up this match, I doubt a better one could be found." I replied, seeing his nod of approval, his well structured face smiling down at me thoughtfully.

"Kazuo-san, I wish my daughter were like you," he said. He meant it as a compliment I knew.

"Believe me Mizushima-sama, you do not." I replied, unwanted memories of my youth creeping back, faded images of my running in the gardens laughing while mother tended the plants and father read from the paper.

"Kazuo-san? Are you feeling well?" Mizushima-sama asked, his large hand on my shoulder, steadying me. Why are these memories returning now? I wondered, pushing them aside as always when they tried to break through, though they had never gotten so far before.

"I'm fine, my apologies." I replied, waiting for him to continue. His dark eyes scrutinised me a moment longer before he relaxed,

"In that case if you should ask, she is yours." He decided, picking up where he left off.

"I thank you for your blessing, I do indeed wish to wed your daughter and unite our families." I replied, bowing low at this honour. I felt Mizushima's hands on my shoulders, lifting me out of my bow so that I faced him as an equal,

"You no longer need to bow before me Kazuo-san, soon we shall be family. The betrothal shall take place as soon as possible!" he decided excitedly, though it was not the same pure excitement I had seen in Aoi, this was an excited form of greed as he thought of what advantages were to come,

"You forget Mizushima-sama, first I must defeat Aoi-sama." I reminded him, but he waved it aside as if it were nothing,

"Nonsense, this is too important a match to ruin with her childish games." He decided, but I shook my head,

"It is a wise system. After all, if I can be defeated in combat by a woman such as Aoi-sama, I am worthy of neither the business nor her hand. I respectfully request the challenge to go ahead, besides, your daughter seems most excited to prove herself." I replied respectfully, bowing low once again,

"Kazuo-san, I told you there is no need to bow…very well, the challenge may proceed, however, you must not lose." He decided after a moments thought,

"There is little chance of that. I have never been defeated." I replied simply,

"No, your skill is well known, but Aoi has also never felt defeat." He warned, his eyes shifting to his daughter, who was standing silently at her mother's side silently as she and my father spoke.

"Indeed? In that case it shall be an interesting bout." I said, seeing Mizushima-sama nod in agreement.

"Well, it grows late Kazuo-san, we shall take our leave for the night. The bout will take place Saturday afternoon at our household, is this convenient?" he asked as we slowly made our way through the crowd towards my father and the two ladies. I thought for a moment, but didn't recall any pressing matters for this Saturday,

"That would be fine. What time would you like me to be there?" I asked, seeing Aoi turn and look at us as we approached,

"That can be sorted out later in the week, for now I wish to invite you to join us for dinner tomorrow evening. You can meet Aoi once the school day is over and she will bring you here, and Kiriyama-san, I hope you will join us too. Dinner will be served at six O'clock, but please feel free to join us before hand." Mizushima-sama added as we joined the others, but my father shook his head and bowed low,

"I'm afraid I must regretfully decline. I have an important meeting set up for tomorrow evening." He apologised,

"I see, that is a great shame. Come, we are leaving." He said as he held out his arm to his wife, who elegantly slipped her hand into the crook of his shoulder, her dark eyes softening as she looked up at her husband, and as that gently look crossed his face I wondered for a moment if that was love, but I pushed the thought aside as I offered my arm to Aoi, who took it a little less grudgingly than she had before.

"So, where should I meet you tomorrow?" I asked as we walked through the ballroom, lagging slightly behind her parents.

"I go to Ryounaga Junior High School. Meet me at the archery building, do you know where it is?" she asked. I knew of Ryounaga, their uniform was a lot like ours, the boys wore navy blue trousers and jackets while the girls wore a navy blue skirt with a white stripe around the bottom of the skirt and the normal sailor designed shirt, the scarf also navy blue with a white stripe around the outside. Many of the girls also opted to wear navy blue over the knee socks to go with the uniform, though there were some who chose normal white. The school itself was only ten minutes away from ours, I had driven by it many times before, and the archery building was to the right of the playground beside the school. I nodded in reply, "Then I shall see you there tomorrow afternoon." She said as we reached the door, her parents already waiting for us. I walked her to the door and she released my arm, turning and bowing to me as I bowed to her, once again brushing my lips against her hand,

"Until tomorrow then." I said as I looked into her eyes, her hand still resting in mine until she withdrew it, nodding as the door opened behind her, and then she was leaving. I stood at the door was watched her walk to the limousine that waited with it's door open for her. She looked back once and hastily looked away as she climbed into the car. The chauffer closed the door behind her and bowed to me before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling away from the mansion.

"Something on your mind Kazuo?" Father asked as he appeared at my side. I pulled my eyes away from the empty driveway and turned from the outside,

"No, nothing." I replied, though he showed concern,

"It's not like you to day dream like that, you were standing there for five minutes after they left." He said, I shook my head in denial,

"You are mistaken, I was watching Aoi-sama go to the limousine, nothing more." I replied simply, and my father accepted this to escape an inevitable argument about my health, he knew I was no fool; I knew my bodies' condition, and my mind's. I was fine. "May I retire for the night father? I have martial arts training before classes tomorrow." I asked. My father looked at the gradually thinning crowd and nodded,

"Very well, I shall make your excuses to the guests. Good night Kazuo." He replied,

"Good night father." I said as I excused myself and climbed the stairs, telling a passing maid to bring me a glass of water as I went. Once inside my room I began to undress, briefly pulling on a dressing gown as the maid brought my water inside and then retreated with my clothes to take them to the dry cleaners tomorrow. Once she was gone I sat in bed for a short while thinking about Aoi. She was a curiosity to me, though she had been dark and cold this evening she was clearly energetic and full of energy. I fell asleep wondering if I would learn anything new about her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

The school day passed as usual, I trained in martial arts that morning, went to class, took note of the homework, ate lunch silently and went to the library to read a book, I chose to begin human anatomy that day. It was a normal day, and rather dull where the work was concerned. The bell went signalling the end of the day and I began walking towards Ryounaga, barely noticing the crowds of bustling students passing by. Gradually the students changed from those of my school to those of Ryounaga. Eventually I reached the school gates, and looking through I could see I was correct, the archery building was to the right of the playground beside the school, and from the noise and various people walking around in kyudo clothing I assumed that archery class was still going on. I entered the gates and headed across the grounds receiving various looks from the students, many of them hurrying by since my school had a reputation.

"Hey, Shiroiwa, you got some business here?" a young man demanded. I stopped as a group of five boys surrounded me, the tallest, largest, and obviously their leader, stepped forward, massaging his fist as he looked down at me. From his build I guessed he was a final year student, so there wasn't much between us in age, though from his attitude I would say he was unskilled in martial arts. He and his followers worked by intimidation and superior numbers, a popular tactic in my school as well.

"I do, but that is none of yours." I replied simply as I walked to him and then stepped around him, walking away as if I had forgotten him already, though in reality I was waiting for the inevitable,

"What? You! I'll teach you a lesson! We own this school, and no Shiroiwa is welcome here!" he shouted as I walked away, though I wasn't really paying attention to his words, I was listening to his steps as he ran towards me, and in my mind I could already see his hand reaching out to grab the sleeve of my jacket. He grabbed, and I turned, clutching his hand and twisting it, looking down in disinterest as he fell to one knee, his hand releasing my jacket. I could have twisted it further and listened to the loud crack, felt the bones twist and break, but looking down at his terrified face I could see he had learned. I was the superior here, and he could not win. His friends were already backing away, none of them wanting to risk my wrath, though perhaps he saw that there was nothing in my eyes and that was what truly frightened him, either way I released him and walked away, and this time I heard his steps moving in the opposite direction, leaving the grounds. I approached the archery building and walked through, ignoring the looks that the students gave me, some curious and some worried. Stepping onto the archery platform I saw Aoi poised with an arrow, her eyes fixed on the target, her delicate hand gradually pulling the string back, waiting, but for what? I couldn't understand. She had the arrow lined up, the string was taut and the shot looked perfect, so why did she not release? And then she let go and the arrow flew to the target, hitting the centre mark slightly to the right.

"I missed again." She said with a sigh as she lowered her bow, but the girl beside her obviously didn't understand as she laughed and patted Aoi's shoulder,

"What do you mean you missed? That was great! You hit the centre target!" she said assuringly. Aoi smiled in return,

"Thank you Misa-chan, now I have to go. Kazuo will be here soon." She said as she began pulling her wrist protector off,

"Oh, he's the one mum and dad want you to marry right? It must really suck being the eldest." Misa said, but Aoi just smiled and moved on to the chest protector, unbuckling the shoulder strap quickly,

"Yes, but once I am betrothed they shall move onto you." she replied simply as she turned, intending to return to the archery room changing rooms, but pausing as she saw me in the doorway.

"Kazuo! I mean Kazuo-san, I apologise I wasn't expecting to see you there." she greeted as she bowed. I stepped onto the platform, where she and her sister stood. Her sister was very much like Aoi, but her hair was slightly shorter and in a slightly different style, and her eyes were a little bigger, and she was smaller in build.

"No apology is necessary. I did not know you had a sister, it is an honour Misa-sama." I greeted as I bowed, "And of course it is a pleasure to see you again Aoi-sama." I added as I turned to Aoi, who had a ghost of a smile as she looked at her sister's face. Misa was obviously unaccustomed to men treating her with such honour and respect, which is not uncommon in school such as the ones we attended, most of the students were common people with no social standing. It was an interesting experience, being at school with these people. "Aoi-sama, my apologise for startling you, I shall wait out front for you." I said as I turned to walk back through the small building,

"Aoi-nee-chan! He's gorgeous!" I heard Misa whisper excitedly as I left. Once I reached the front of the building I saw that the group of five had returned with reinforcements, apparently they were not as smart as I had first thought. I walked down the steps of the building and went to them. There were eleven of them now; the six newcomers looked a few years older. One of them came to confront me, he was tall and large of build much as the one who attacked me earlier, and judging by the similar facial structure I guessed they were related.

"My brother tells me you've been giving him trouble Shiroiwa, how about we sort this out." He said threateningly, massaging his fist as his younger brother had. I looked up at him, noticing how his brother and the other four from earlier backed away slightly at my glance,

"That would not be wise on your part." I replied simply, catching his fist as he threw a punch towards my face. "As I said, not wise on your part. I suggest you walk away." I added as I released his fist. He paused for a moment, his eyes showing fury, but also caution. He was looking for a weakness, something he could exploit, and then his eyes travelled to the archery building.

"Kazuo-san, what is going on?" Aoi asked in confusion as she walked towards us. I held out my arm to bar her way,

"Stay back, it would be unwise to get involved." I warned with a glance over my shoulder, seeing her glare at me,

"What is this guy? Some kind of machine?" one of the six joked, and then there was laughter flowing between them, but this did not interest me. I felt Aoi's hand on my arm and I looked at her, seeing that for some reason she seemed bothered by this situation,

"Aoi, what are you doing with someone like that? You know I could please you better, what say we go behind the bike-sheds right now?" one of the boys asked, and as I looked at him, as I had expected, it was the young leader of the school gang.

"I would never lower myself to your type Taka!" she replied in disgust,

"So, machines are more your type? I always knew you were weird, I prefer your sister, those long legs and that sweet ass, I'd like to take her out, if you know what I mean!" he joked, the others laughing too. A glance at Aoi told me she was about to break. Her fists were clenched, her eyes were glaring, and her whole body was tense,

"Aoi-sama, please calm down, to fight within the school grounds would not be wise for you." I warned, her glare turning on me,

"The machine's right Aoi, you'll get in trouble for fighting here." The older brother taunted as he stepped forward, reaching out to grab her, however he quickly found his wrist caught in my grasp. "Oh, looks like we found a nerve, the machine likes this girl." He laughed, pausing as I shook my head,

"You are mistaken, that is something I am not capable of, however I needn't explain myself to you." I replied simply as I twisted his wrist, feeling the bones shift beneath my hand, his scream almost blocking out the sound of the crack. I released his wrist, leaving him on his knees cradling his useless wrist, the bone sticking though his flesh, blood running down his arm, "I will let you off with that, but be warned, trouble Aoi-sama again and I will not be so forgiving." I warned as I looked down at him, seeing the same fear in his eyes that had been in his brother's. I turned to Aoi and offered her my arm, which she took willingly, glancing back at the group as we walked away. "My apologies for the trouble Aoi-sama, I was confronted earlier." I said as we walked towards the gate,

"It's not your fault, Taka and his friends are the reining bullies at this school, it stands to reason that they would start trouble, I should have thought of this earlier, my apologies." She replied as we approached the gate. As we walked I took in her appearance, she was still wearing her kyudo clothing, navy blue hakama with a pure white kimono, and her long ebony hair was tied back with a pale blue ribbon.

"Is something wrong? You have been staring at me these past few minutes," she said, glancing at me as we crossed a busy road,

"Not at all, I was merely taking in your appearance this afternoon." I replied looking forwards again, where there were many people passing by on various errands,

"And does it please you?" she asked, her eyes looking at me intently,

"Traditional clothing does flatter you…but beyond that I cannot say." I added, seeing a troubled look flicker across her face, "My apologies for this, I am sure you expected your future husband to be something more, but those boys were right, I am a machine, I can give you no more than myself as I am." I apologised, feeling her grip tighten on my arm slightly as I shifted my gaze to her face,

"You're not a machine! How can it not bother you when they say that?" she demanded, looking up at me, her face slightly sad,

"Because they are right, I may as well be a machine." I insisted, feeling surprised as she looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes,

"You're not! Please don't say that! What happened to you was terrible, but it doesn't make you inhuman!" she argued passionately, a tear threatening to fall, so it seems my father had explained my condition and the events that led up to it to her family.

"You shouldn't get so worked up over me, it does you no good." I replied, which to her must have seemed a cold thing to say since she turned her back on me and lifted a hand to her eyes, presumably to wipe away the tears.

"If you feel nothing then my emotional state should mean nothing to you," she reasoned, her back still to me,

"You are partially correct, but just because I cannot feel sadness, and your sadness cannot bother me emotionally in the that way you think, it does bother me." I replied, not really answering her question. I didn't know how to put into words that she could bother me without it being emotional.

"So to you my sadness would be an inconvenience?" she asked as she turned back to me,

"Yes, that is one way it would bother me, but your sadness is not something I would choose to see either." I replied thoughtfully, still unsure of what I was saying,

"What would you choose to see?" she asked,

"Your smile." I replied without hesitation,

"But my smile does not bring you joy, so why my smile?" she countered,

"When people smile, it usually means that they are happy. Happiness is a good emotional state, so I know you feel good when you smile, it is a good state for normal humans, so I would wish it for you." I replied, unsure of whether she would understand or not, since I wasn't entirely sure that I had understood myself.

"I think you're lying." She said as we continued walking, her hand again gently holding my arm. I looked down at her in confusion, seeing no hint as to her train of thought,

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely curious of her thoughts,

"I don't think you're incapable of feeling. I think you're afraid of feeling, so you both consciously and subconsciously suppress your emotions." She replied. She was the first to question my condition in this manner, even the professional psychologists hadn't suggested that I was suppressing my emotions since the medical evidence showed that I wasn't, that my emotional processors were blocked by fragments of bone from my shattered skull. The psychologists thought only of how they could help me to live with my condition, which my father soon saw as unnecessary because my lack of emotions clearly made me more able to deal with my condition, and as far as I could see there was no condition to deal with.

"You are mistaken." I replied, locking my eyes to hers as she looked up at me,

"You may be able to fool yourself by hiding behind a computer print out, but not from me. I know you can feel, the doctors just gave you an excuse not to." She said. I thought about her words, it is true that since the accident I never had the desire to regain my emotions, and had no desire to feel the fear and pain I felt that day again, but I wasn't hiding.

"You may think that." I replied, my eyes widening in surprise as she gave me a glare,

"Of course, my thoughts are my own and cannot be owned. I can be grateful for that at least." She said coldly before switching her gaze to the street ahead. I joined her gaze stopping with her at a crossroad.

"You really don't like your situation do you?" I observed,

"Would you like it if you were told who you had to marry? If you were dressed up like a doll and paraded in front of men like a piece of meat? If your only chance of keeping your freedom is to learn to be strong and fight?" she demanded passionately,

"I cannot answer that. I admit my father's insistence on balls is an inconvenience to my studies, but a minor one, and as for finding a wife, it is not something I had thought about myself, but it is something I will need." I replied,

"I hate it, I feel like I'm not even human, I feel like a doll, I'm not allowed my own thoughts, my own voice, my own choice, my own anything!" she cried, and as I saw through her shell fully for the first time I found myself dissatisfied with the sadness and despair I saw there, and as tears slide down her cheeks I pulled her to my chest, my hand resting gently on the back of her head feeling her silky locks beneath my hand,

"You are not a doll to me." I replied simply, feeling her body relax as her surprise at being pulled into my arms wore off.

"Then what am I?" she asked, her face hidden in my chest as her hands gently gripped the back of my jacket,

"A woman, a young and beautiful woman who is full of energy, life and passion. A woman who intrigues me, makes me think, makes me question…a woman keeps my interest." I replied, feeling her warm breath on my chest as she laughed,

"You think of me too highly, I am not special in any way." She said firmly as she pulled back, her eyes slightly red from her tears. I looked at those eyes closely, and reached out to trace my fingers gently around the red rims of her eyes,

"Forgive me, I have never examined the eye after it had shed tears…it is strange, this red…a sign of irritation from the salt water, but if it is an irritant I wonder why the eye produces it…" I thought aloud; seeing a small blush spread across her cheeks as my fingers lingered and moved down to brush her cheeks.

"Kazuo-san, we are blocking the street, come, we have to go." She said, taking my hand from her face and pulling me along behind her as she crossed the road. "My house is down here." She said as she turned down one of the many side roads. I saw a huge house with huge gardens behind a large caste iron gate. It was this house that we walked to and as Aoi tapped in the electronic code to open the gate I looked beyond at the huge area of green grass, tall trees and small bushes, spying a small pond in the background. I pulled my eyes away from the garden and allowed Aoi to take my arm once again as we continued our way to the door of the house, which was a huge traditional styled mansion with a wooden platform running around the house. Inside the door we left our shoes, slipping into some softer indoor shoes so that we didn't damage the floor and walked further inside, where Aoi's mother stood waiting to greet us, her short black hair framing her face gently and her light coloured kimono complimenting her green eyes nicely.

"Mizushima-dono, thank you again for your kind invitation." I greeted as I bowed, receiving a bright smile in return,

"There is no need for thanks Kazuo-san. Aoi, go and wash your face at once, you must look your best for your future husband!" her mother ordered, her tone changing from welcoming to disapproving as she turned to Aoi, "Go! And change your clothes too!" She added coldly before turning back to me. "Please Kazuo-san, join my husband and I in the lounge." She invited, her eyes looking coldly at Aoi, who had not yet moved from my side.

"Forgive me, but it is only polite to say please when asking someone to do something, to treat a relation with so little respect is, in my mind, unforgivable. I mean no offence, but your actions have a profound effect on your daughter, you should be more considerate of her feelings." I said, seeing Mizushima-dono's eyes widen in surprise as she looked from me to her daughter, who had her hand on my arm as she gently whispered in my ear,

"It's alright, really. You must not tell her of my weakness." She said, her eyes pleading with me as I looked at her. I nodded understanding and she headed to the stairs,

"Aoi…I apologise for my harsh words." Her mother said, not looking at her daughter, who had paused on the stairs briefly.

"There is no need." Aoi replied before continuing up the stairs.

"I apologise to you also Kazuo-san. Aoi is a difficult child at times, especially since we began searching for a suitable husband." She said as she looked up at me,

"You should think upon Aoi's feelings more, it is her husband and her life that you are deciding, do you not think she should have some in-put?" I questioned as we walked to the lounge, where Mizushima-sama sat waiting, sitting at ease on a chair, his dark eyes looking up at us as we entered,

"What are you two talking about?" he asked as I sat down,

"I think you should be more considerate of Aoi-sama in your decisions. Your actions towards her are adversely affecting her emotional state." I replied before his wife could speak.

"I admit, we have been hard on her lately, but it is necessary with such a difficult child." He said casually,

"Is it so bad that she takes an interest in her future and wishes to have a choice?" I countered,

"I am her father, I know what is best for her. That is all she should need to know." He replied without looking up, "And I think I made a good choice in you. You will take care of her, I know you will." He added as his eyes looked up at me carefully, his wife nodding silently in agreement. I nodded my thanks and looked up as the door opened and Aoi walked in wearing a dark blue kimono with various coloured flowers interconnected by deep green vines. Her hair was loose about her shoulders; the light blue ribbon that tied it up was in her hand as she sat down beside me. I watched as she reached round and began gathering her hair into a single ponytail, which she then began to wrap the ribbon round, losing the end and having to begin again. I reached out and touched her hands with my own, feeling her jerk in surprise at my gentle touch,

"Let me." I said as I took the ribbon and gathered the hair from her, gently snaking the silky ribbon around her soft hair, pulling it tight before tying it securely in a bow.

"Thank you." Aoi said quietly as she looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Aoi, perhaps Kazuo-san would like to look around the gardens?" her father hinted after a few moments of un-easy silence. "You can show him your pond." He added as Aoi nodded,

"Kazuo-san, would you care to see the gardens?" she asked, to which I nodded, offering my hand to help her to her feet as I stood. She took my hand gently and allowed me to guide her to her feet. Once standing she slipped her hand up my arm and led me through the lounge to the hall, and to the front door where we slipped again into out door shoes, me in my black school shoes while Aoi slipped into delicate wooden geta. Once outside we followed the wooden walkway around the house towards the back garden, where there was a long stone path leading towards the large pond I had seen earlier, and it was this path that we walked along, taking in the view of the winter flowers,

"Did you plant these flowers?" I asked as we walked slowly down the path,

"Some." She replied, pointing towards the pond ahead, "That is my area, the rest were the maids, except for a small section to the right where my mother tends her part of the garden." She replied as we approached the pond. Aoi walked to the edge of the pond, which was surrounded by large rocks, and sat down on a flat rock. I sat beside her and joined her in looking down into the water, where large colourful fish swam lazily below the surface. I looked over at Aoi, her shoulders shivering slightly in the cool breeze. I removed my jacket and draped it over her shoulders, watching a light blush colour her cheeks, "Kazuo-san, you'll get cold!" she objected,

"I am fine." I replied, my hand resting on hers as she gripped the shoulder of my jacket, ready to pull it off. "You don't want to catch a cold." I added, my hand sliding up her arm, gently tugging my jacket more securely over her shoulders, accidentally pulling her closer in the process. Our faces were only inches apart, her gentle breath on my lips, her brown eyes wide in surprise, her pale cheeks flushed. I paused, examining her reaction with interest as her eyes slowly closed and she leaned further forwards, brushing her soft lips against my own before pulling back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" she trailed off as she looked back to the water, one hand supporting her body on the rock, the other delicately holding my jacket over her shoulder.

"Don't apologise…it was a…pleasant sensation." I replied, thinking about the feeling of her lips on mine and feeling my trousers tightening, another curious sensation, my body was telling me to kiss her again, to touch her and hold her.

"It was?" she said, "Isn't that a feeling?" she asked as she turned back to me,

"No." I replied simply. Aoi shifted closer, her arm touching mine gently,

"Would you…like to do it again?" she asked coyly. I leaned down to her, cupping her cheek gently with my hand, massaging the soft skin on her cheek bone, watching as she leaned closer and closed her eyes as her lips brushed mine, softly at first and then pressing more firmly. I felt her hand clutching the chest of my shirt, pulling me closer, a small moan escaping her lips as my tongue dove into her mouth to entwine with hers.

"Aoi-sama! Kazuo-sama! Dinner is about to be served!" a young maid called from the path. Aoi and I broke apart quickly, a blush flashing across her cheeks as she looked at the maid,

"We'll be there in a few moments." She called, watching the maid bow and walk back to the house before turning to me, "Sorry Kazuo-san, I…" she trailed off, once again looking in the pond.

"Don't apologise, I told you before, it is a pleasant sensation." I replied as I got to my feet, trying to ignore the tightness in my trousers as I leaned down and helped Aoi to her feet, guiding her down the path towards the house. Once we arrived I saw the maid from the path leaning down to Mizushima-sama's ear, his eyes looking at Aoi in satisfaction as she took her place at the table beside him. From the look in his eyes I knew that the maid had told him of our kiss, but I also knew that her father would not mention this to Aoi, to do so could ruin the apparent bond that was growing between us. I moved to sit beside Mizushima-dono, who sat to her husband's left.

"Kazuo-san, why not sit beside Aoi?" her father questioned as I leaned down to kneel at the table, a position I was not as accustomed to as Aoi, my father's mansion was western in design.

"If it would please Aoi-sama, I would sit beside her." I replied as my glance shifted to Aoi, who looked back at me, a pale blush on her cheeks.

"If Kazuo-san wishes it." She replied neutrally. I nodded and took my place at her side, our legs touching as I knelt beside her. As we ate Aoi and I joined in with the idle chat of her parents, but all the time I examined her, teasing her with the brush of a leg or arm, the stroke of my hand beneath the table, the seemingly accidental touch of hand when reaching for an item on the table. I examined her reaction to each movement, seeing a slight jerk of surprise, a slight increase in the rise and fall of her chest, goose bumps appearing on her arm as the sleeve of her kimono slipped up in her movements, and at times a small blush would colour her cheeks.

"Aoi, are you quite alright?" her mother asked suddenly as Aoi shifted awkwardly, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Yes mother." She replied quietly,

"Then please control yourself." Mizushima-dono berated, her eyes looking at Aoi in cold disapproval. Aoi looked down at the table silently, her hand gripping her knee beneath the table until my hand found hers and rested upon it reassuringly.

"Aoi, perhaps you would like to take Kazuo-san to your room? I am sure you both have work that needs to be done." Mizushima-sama said as the maids emptied the table. Aoi nodded quickly, grateful for the excuse to leave her mother's presence,

"Of course. Kazuo-san, please come with me." She invited as she gracefully rose to her feet. I got up hastily and followed her from the room, walking quickly up the wooden steps and through the sliding door of her room, which had a more western feel to it with a large soft bed, a thick purple carpet and a desk and chair. Once inside I pulled the sliding door shut and immediately found myself pinned to the door, though it would have been a simple matter to push her away, she was smaller in stature than I.

"Aoi-sama, is something wrong?" I asked as she glared up at me, her grip almost painful on my arms as she pushed me against the door,

"What were you doing back there?" she demanded almost angrily,

"I was examining your reactions." I replied honestly, groaning as she pounded her fist on my chest,

"Don't toy with me like that! I don't like being played with!" she snapped, her eyes widening as I pressed my lips to hers, tasting the tea on her lips as I deepened the kiss, closing my eyes to examine my own body's reaction, once again feeling that unfamiliar and uncomfortable tightening of my trousers, the physical reaction telling me to touch Aoi, to feel more of her. I felt my arms close around her gently, my hands tracing her shoulders and sliding down her back, pulling her closer until she was firmly pressed to my body, her soft breasts crushed to my chest, her stomach against mine and her legs entwining with mine. "Kazuo!" she said breathlessly as she pushed herself back, her face flushed and her breathing heavy as she stepped away. "We should do our work." She said as she regained her composure and walked to her bag, pulling out her books. My own bag was already here, placed beside her bed by a maid, no doubt at the instruction of her father. I pulled out my own books and began to work silently as I sat on the edge of the bed, "You're sure you wouldn't like the desk Kazuo-san?" Aoi asked as she sat in the chair looking at me. I didn't look up as I wrote quickly across the page of my history book,

"I am fine." I replied simply as I continued working, not looking up, but aware of her eyes on me. After a moment I heard the flicking pages of a book followed by the scratch of a biro on paper as Aoi began working. We sat like this for a while, Aoi sitting at her desk while I sat on the bed, eventually lying on my stomach to work in a more comfortable position. Once our work was done Aoi changed the books in her bag for the books of the next day and hung a new uniform out for the morning, leaving the one from today in a purple linen basket along with her archery uniform. In another rucksack she rolled up another archery uniform and put it inside carefully, checking the protective garments to make sure that she had them all as she added them to the bag one by one before zipping it shut. "How often do you practise?" I asked as I lounged on the bed, my books long put away.

"Every evening after school, except at times where a production, recital or examination comes up and I need to rehearse or study." She replied as she sat beside me on the bed, rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck until there was a small cracking sound. I knelt behind her and rubbed her shoulders gently before gripping them more securely and massaging, listening as she sighed and moaned appreciatively, feeling her weight press against me more and more as she relaxed into my touch, and I could feel the muscles of her shoulders loosen as I worked, gradually moving to her neck and the top of her spine. "Kazuo…" she sighed as she leaned against me, her eyes closed in contentment. I slowly moved my hands to her sides, massaging her ribs before slowly creeping my way to her chest, where I massaged above her breasts and stroked along her collarbone. I continued my ministrations as I moved back slowly until her head rested in my lap so that I could look down at her relaxed face as she lay with her eyes closed. I moved back to her chest, massaging the bare skin, gradually edging the kimono neck open more, examining her reaction as my hands inched their way lower until they were fully massaging her breasts, her kimono wide open at the neck so that I looked down on the pale orbs with the slightly darker hardening nipples. I measured her reactions carefully as I massaged, pinched and squeezed her breasts and nipples, watching in fascination as her breathing grew heavier and she writhed in my lap, her movements making my trousers even tighter. Watching how she writhed I decided to experiment, moving my head down to her chest, taking a firm nipple into my mouth and biting slightly, feeling one of her hands reach up to grip my thigh as she moaned. I licked, sucked and bit, again measuring her reaction, receiving many sighs and moans for my efforts. I pulled back and looked down at her, her hair was slightly ruffled where she had been writhing in my lap, her breasts were wet with my saliva and her cheeks were flushed with passion and embarrassment as her wide eyes looked up at me, her hands reaching up to pull her kimono shut, but I caught her hands, holding them gently as I looked down at her breasts, her nipples gradually going soft as she calmed and her skin grew warmer as the saliva dried. I slowly reached down and righted her neckline, my hands lingering on the fabric before tracing her collarbone with my fingers again, tracing back and forth gently as her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep. After a while I moved her very carefully so that she was lying on the bed, folding the large bed cover around her securely, looking down at her peacefully sleeping face. The clock read ten O'clock and as I wondered when my father would come for me there was a knock on the door. I called for the maid to enter quietly and signalled for her silence as I indicated Aoi, who still slept soundly.

"Your father is here to collect you Kazuo-sama." The maid whispered. I nodded understanding and got to my feet as she walked down the stairs, kissing Aoi lightly on the lips, savouring the sensation before picking up my bag, pulling the sliding door shut behind me as I left and walked downstairs where the Mizushima's and my father stood waiting for me.

"Where is Aoi? It is most disrespectful for her not to come down to bid you farewell!" Mizushima-sama said angrily as he glared at the staircase. I held up a hand as he made to head upstairs,

"That will not be necessary. Aoi-sama has worked hard today and fell asleep a short while ago, you should be proud to have such a hard working daughter." I said respectfully, instantly calming his temper,

"It is still rude to fall asleep with a guest present." He maintained,

"However it cannot be helped. She is a final year student studying for her entrance exams." I excused, seeing his nod of agreement,

"Mizushima-sama, I do hope you will pass on our invitation to Aoi-sama of dinner at our mansion tomorrow evening. I shall send Kazuo along to Ryounaga in the car after school to fetch her." My father said graciously as he bowed,

"Indeed, it is a shame that my wife and I cannot join you." Mizushima-sama replied regretfully as he bowed to my father, who bowed in return.

"Well, we shall leave. Come Kazuo." My father said as he waited by the open door. I changed into my shoes and bowed to my hosts, thanking them for their hospitality before following my father out to the black Mercedes that waited, the chauffer already standing at the back door, holding it open for my father, who climbed in, before walking around to my side of the car and opening the door for me. I thanked him briefly before stepping inside and buckling my seatbelt as the door closed. "How was your evening Kazuo?" my father asked.

"Educational." I replied as I thought back to the feel of Aoi's skin and the sounds that she made as I touched and kissed her, though of course no signs of my thoughts showed on my face and my father merely raised an eyebrow as I looked out of the window thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - see page one

* * *

The next school day passed much as the one before and when the bell rang I walked to the waiting car, watching the students and streets pass by as we drove. It was only a couple of minutes until the car sopped outside Ryounaga and I climbed out, instructing the chauffer to wait while I went to fetch Aoi, who I knew would be in the archery building. This time as I crossed the grounds there was no sign of Taka and his gang, so I passed by untroubled and headed into the deserted archery building and onto the outside platform, where Aoi stood alone, an arrow just loosed from the bow. I stepped onto the platform as the arrow thudded against the target,

"You are an accomplished archer." I complimented, seeing that the arrow was very nearly dead centre this time. Aoi turned to me, gracing me with a small smile,

"Thank you Kazuo-san, but I seem to be slightly off today." She replied as she reached up and wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her kimono. I took in her appearance, seeing she looked slightly tired and her cheeks were very slightly flushed.

"Are you feeling well Aoi-sama?" I asked as I walked over to her, reaching up to touch her forehead, but she pulled my hand away quickly,

"I'm fine, come, we should go. Your father will be waiting." She added as she went to collect her arrows from the targets.

"Very well, I shall wait outside for you." I said as she returned to the platform, nodding silently in reply. I walked outside and sat on the steps, the playground was now empty and the crowds outside the gate were also subsiding as Aoi emerged wearing a pure white kimono, her hair loose about her shoulders as she hurried down to me carrying both her archery bag and school bag. I took her archery bag and swung it over my shoulder, allowing her to take my arm as I walked her across the grounds to the waiting car. The chauffer opened the door for Aoi and took her bag, walking to the boot where we placed the bags before moving to my side of the car, where he opened the door for me before returning to the driver's side. The drive back to the mansion was a quiet one, Aoi had quickly fallen asleep upon entering, still not looking healthy as we pulled up in the driveway. I gently squeezed her arm, watching as her eyes opened tiredly and she looked at me, instantly gasping and apologising for being so rude before we headed to the house, the chauffer taking our bags inside.

"Ah, Kazuo, Aoi-sama, welcome. Dinner won't be ready for a time yet, why not do your school work before dinner?" Father suggested, knowing my schedule. I nodded and led the way into the living room, taking my chair and table while Aoi sat at my feet,

"Aoi-sama, I can find you a small table for the other chair if you like?" I offered looking down at her, but she shook her head.

"A wife should sit adoringly at her husband's feet don't you think?" she asked as she looked up at me,

"No, a wife should sit equal with her husband." I replied, receiving a soft smile as she briefly leaned her head on my leg,

"I'm fine where I am." She replied as she opened her bag and pulled her books out slowly. I took my own books out and set to work, sitting in silence as I worked, my father sat in his chair, looking over his paper at us every so often. My work was quickly finished and as I put my books back into my bag a maid entered and announced that dinner was ready. My father got to his feet and I pushed my table away, looking down at Aoi, who seemed to be reading her book with deep concentration, though her hair hid her face from me. I leaned forward and touched her shoulder,

"Aoi-sama, dinner is ready." I said gently, receiving no response. "Aoi?" I said again, shaking a little harder, but still no reaction until I took my hand away, at which point she opened her eyes and looked around disoriented,

"Kazuo-san?" she said in confusion. I got to my feet and leaned down, pulling her to her feet where she stood swaying slightly with her book still loosely in her hand,

"Aoi-sama, are you sure you're alright?" I asked as I looked down at her, my hands on her shoulders for support,

"Yes…I'm fine…" she replied quietly before the book slipped from her fingers and she fell forwards against my chest, her eyes closing.

"Aoi-sama? Aoi!" I said loudly as I sank to the floor with her in my arms, shaking her shoulders but receiving no answer. I gathered her into my arms and got to my feet, making my way carefully into the entrance hall, where I shouted for my father, telling him to call a doctor as I made my way up the stairs to my room. I pulled the covers of my bed back and lay her down carefully, covering her with the blanket as I sat beside her, feeling her burning forehead with my hand.

"What happened Kazuo?" father demanded as he entered and stood behind me,

"She fainted. I knew she didn't look well, I should not have taken her word for it when she said she was alright. It was my error." I replied, not looking at my father as I felt Aoi's forehead again, "Tell a maid to bring a cloth and water." I ordered, hearing my father hurry away to carry out my orders. The water arrived soon enough and I rang out the cloth, wiping Aoi's face before leaving the cloth on her forehead as she began to shiver beneath the covers, her breathing a little more laboured than usual, but not a life threatening rate. The doctor arrived soon enough and his diagnosis was the same as my own, she had a fever, possibly made worse through stress and lack of nutrition, a sign that she had been regularly skipping meals. I called her parents, suggesting it would be best for her to remain here the night and rest, a suggestion that they readily accepted, thanking me profusely for my kindness towards Aoi.

"It is good that she is staying the night. I will have her moved to one of the guest rooms." My father said as I put the phone down,

"No, she shall remain where she is." I replied as I turned to my father, "I shall tend to her." I added as I walked back towards the stairs, my father remaining at the bottom,

"Kazuo, don't allow this to interfere with your studies." My father ordered. I merely nodded in reply, even if I stayed awake all night I knew I could make it through the day. In truth I could go without sleep for two or three days if need be. Once I was back in my room I retook my seat at Aoi's side, dipping the cloth in the water, ringing it out and replacing it on her forehead. I sat beside her for hours, sometimes reading, sometimes just examining her face, the water I had wiped on her face, the slightly flushed colour in her cheeks and her occasional movements as she shivered. After a few hours I closed my book and took Aoi's hand gently, stroking the soft skin and leaning forward to rest my head on my arm as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Kazuo-sama, it's morning." A woman's voice said gently. I opened my eyes and sat up, my back feeling stiff, but I ignored it as I got to my feet and walked to the wardrobe. As I pulled a fresh uniform from it I looked at the bed, where Aoi still slept soundly.

"Make sure she it well cared for while I am gone…and change her clothes, I have some nightwear in the draws, she can wear that." I added as I pulled off my school jacket, having not changed the night before. The maid assured me that Aoi would be cared for constantly throughout the day as I walked across the room and opened the door to my bathroom, locking the door as I went to the shower and turned on the water, undressing quickly before stepping beneath the spray, which was uncomfortably cold. It didn't matter to me what temperature the water was; I twisted the knob one way or the other every morning and stepped under. Sometimes the water would be like ice, at others it would be scalding and on a few rare occasions I would get a comfortable warm or cool temperature. I closed my eyes and let the cold water run over my head, looking up into the spray, deciding to open my eyes to see what it would feel like. It was cold and unpleasant, the walls and showerhead blurred and I dropped my head, blinking the water out of my eyes before picking up the shower gel from a small shelf. The red gel smelled sweet, though it amazed me that my skin didn't take on a strong sweet fragrance, just a slightly sweet scent. I ran my gelled hands up my arms, over my subtly toned chest, around my back and down my legs. I then paused beneath the spray, wiping the soapy foam over my face and looking up into the spray as it washed away. I then quickly washed my hair, closing my eyes as the water washed away the soapy suds before getting out, towelling off, dressing quickly and brushing my teeth.

"Have a good day Kazuo-sama." The maid said, bowing as I walked in and grabbed my bag, almost forgetting to change the books for today's lessons. Once ready I walked to the door, where my father waited, handing me the lunch the maids had made and placing a hand on my shoulder,

"Here, eat this in the car and buy yourself some food at lunch, I'm not having you damaging your studies through lack of energy." He said as he handed me some money, which I took and slipped into my pocket. "Don't worry, I'll see she's taken care of." He added reassuringly squeezing my shoulder.

"Your concern is unnecessary, you know that." I replied as he straightened my jacket collar. He smiled and ruffled my loose hair, which I shook from my dark eyes.

"You're worried, I can tell." He said confidently, though I knew this was not the case. I said goodbye to my father and went to the car that would take me to school.

* * *

Another day the same as the ones before passed slowly by, and once it was over I was taken home, where I went, as usual, straight to my chair to work, much to the surprise of my father.

"Are you not going to check in on Aoi-sama?" he asked as he looked over his newspaper at me. I pulled out my books and picked one up, flicking through the pages until I reached the homework for geography.

"I will check on her later." I replied as I began working.

"Kazuo, go and see her. I know you're worried." He replied firmly, but I continued working with a shake of the head,

"You are mistaken." I replied, hearing my father's angry sigh as he shook the paper and continued reading. My work seemed to lag somehow this evening, each sentence seemed drawn out and time consuming. A sigh escaped my lips as I pushed geography aside and started on mathematics. I felt my leg twitch as I worked on the equations, slowly working my way through them, the numbers sticking in my head, the answers not flowing as they usually did. I sat back with my eyes closed, massaging my temples slowly,

"So, you're not worried…strange, I've never heard you sigh or seen you shift so much in all these years." Father said almost gloatingly. I heard the newspaper rustle and felt his eyes on me, "Are you alright Kazuo?" he asked in concern, his worry over my condition once again clear,

"I am fine…" I replied as I sat up and looked at the sums again, thinking that I would soon be able to go and see Aoi. Suddenly the sums seemed to flow, just as they should have and soon I was putting my books back in the bag and getting to my feet, heading for the door at a fast walk and hurrying up the stairs. At my bedroom I entered quietly, seeing Aoi laying peacefully in my bed, eyes closed as she slept. I changed the books in my back and sat at her side, reaching out to feel her forehead. She was still warm, but her fever was definitely down. I took the cloth from the water and wrung it out, placing it on her forehead gently. As the cloth touched her skin she sighed, opening her eyes slowly and looking around until she saw me beside her,

"Kazuo…I'm sorry…I don't know…" she murmured tiredly as she looked up at me. I stoked her head gently as I looked down at her, seeing the colour was gone from her cheeks.

"It's alright, you fainted last night from a fever. This is my room." I said reassuringly, leaving her side and opening a window, feeling a cool breeze flow through. "The fresh air should do you good." I added as I returned to her side, seeing her shiver slightly as the room cooled. I reached out and pulled the covers off, shaking them out to give her a chance to cool a little, but as I went to return the covers, I found myself pulled down onto the bed, quickly putting my arm out so that I didn't crush Aoi. "Careful, I might have hurt you." I warned as Aoi unbuttoned my jacket, pausing as I raised m eyebrow,

"Cold…hold me?" she said pleadingly, her brown eyes seeming dimmer than usual, the energy sapped by the fever. I pulled my jacket and shoes off, letting them drop to the floor before laying on my side and pulling Aoi into my arms, stroking her long silken hair, allowing my eyes to drift close as I took in Aoi's soft flowery scent. I felt Aoi settle in my arms, her breathing gradually slowing until she was asleep again, and I found myself not far behind.

* * *

The next morning I opened my eyes to a cool bright sunny room. I was lying on my back, the covers, I remembered, we on the floor, as were my shoes and jacket.

"Aoi-sama?" I said as I looked around, knowing from the feel of the mattress that she was not beside me. I looked over to the window and saw her, the light surrounding her like a halo. She turned to me, smiling as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, her hand stroking my hair softly,

"Thank you Kazuo, I've troubled you for two nights now." She apologised, the long sleeve of my nightshirt loose on her arm, her fingertips barely reaching the end of the sleeve. She settled down beside me, my arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on my chest.

"Are you feeling better now Aoi?" I asked as I looked down at her, and as she looked up her eyes were once again alive, and there was a little more colour in her cheeks too,

"Mostly yes, thank you." she replied,

"Mostly?" I prompted,

"It's nothing, I just feel a little tired." She assured. I turned to her and stroked her cheek gently,

"Then sleep." I ordered, seeing her smile, her hand reaching up to my face, stroking my cheek gently, her lips brushing mine softly,

"Stay with me." She said as she settled into my embrace once again. I looked at the clock, half past ten; I had missed most of the morning classes. Why had my father and the maids not woken me? Aoi looked up at me again, her hand gripping my shirt gently,

"Alright, I'll stay." I replied, lying down once again with Aoi in my arms, her legs entwined with mine and her loose hair spread across the white pillow. We spent most of the day like that, sometimes sleeping, sometimes talking in whispered voices and other times just lying in silence. By the time evening came Aoi was much more awake and alive, so I ordered the maids to make dinner early for us so that Aoi could eat. The maids made very hearty and nutritious food to replenish her, and once she had eaten her fill Aoi looked much healthier and brighter.

"Aoi-sama, will you be up to the physical challenge tomorrow?" my father asked, entering the dining room as Aoi and I made ready to leave. I had forgotten about the physical challenge over the past couple of days, and from the look Aoi gave me it was obvious that she had too,

"Father, it may be wiser to postpone the challenge until Aoi-sama is at full strength." I replied,

"No Kazuo, it's alright. I will fight tomorrow." She assured, "And I won't be going easy on you." she added mischievously, looking up at me with that same energy that had first caught my interest and inspired my curiosity.

"Are you sure?" I asked, receiving a firm and confident nod, and in return I nodded ascent to my father.

"Well, now that that's sorted, Aoi-sama, you will remain here another night. Your parents think it better since the challenge will take place here, and it seems pointless for you to leave just to come back tomorrow." Father said, turning to me once he had finished, "I called the school and sent one of the maids to fetch your work from today." He added,

"Thank you, I shall do it tomorrow evening." I replied, "Aoi, let us return to my room." I said, seeing Aoi pause, her eyes widening in surprise, "Is something wrong?" I asked in concern,

"No, nothing…you just…called me Aoi." She replied with a small smile and a blush. I hadn't even realised that I had dropped the honorific at the end of her name, but somehow it felt acceptable for me to call her Aoi. We had been physically close for a time, and were intending to marry one day as well. Without another word we returned to my room, where I gave Aoi a new nightshirt and told her to use the shower. She went inside and I soon heard the water running as I sat on my bed and read a book. I looked up as Aoi returned, a towel around her shoulders where her wet hair ran down her back.

"There is a hair brush on the desk, and a dryer in the top of the wardrobe." I said as I grabbed some tracksuit bottoms and headed for the shower, hearing the dryer roaring as I turned on the warm water and washed quickly, returning to the bedroom wearing my blue tracksuit bottoms, carrying the uniform from the night before and putting it in the linen basket to be cleaned. Aoi was already lying on the bed, the shirt stopping near the top of her thighs revealing her long delicate legs to me for the second time, though the first time I had not taken notice of their delicate curves and elegance. I joined her and sat on the edge of the bed, seeing her eyes examining my torso with an almost hungry look in her eyes, a look that greatly interested me. I leaned down and kissed her softly, feeling her hands immediately stroking my torso as if she had been waiting for a sign to begin her exploration. Her hands slid over every inch of my torso, running down my chest, up my back and around my arms as I leaned over her. While her arms wrapped around my shoulders and my lips crushed hers, I leaned on one arm, while my other hand reached down to touch Aoi's legs, stroking up and down in fascination, the skin feeling smooth as I stroked down and slightly prickly as I stroked up where she had shaved her legs. As I stroked further up I suddenly felt Aoi's leg move up to clamp around my waist, pulling my groin closer to hers, and as we touched I felt heat between her legs and my member began to harden. I ran my hand up her leg, briefly squeezing her soft buttocks before moving up and massaging her back, hearing her utter a moan, her body pressing into mine, her nails scratching my back, making my member even harder, and as I looked into Aoi's eyes they widened as my member pressed against her as she leaned against me. I kissed her and shifted back, pulling the cover up from the floor and covering the both of us,

"Kazuo? Are you alright?" Aoi asked, her hand on my shoulder as I lay facing away from her. I looked over my shoulder to see Aoi looking concerned,

"Yes, fine, why? I asked as I turned over to face her,

"I just wondered, you turned away from me and I was a little worried." She replied with a blush as I pulled her into my arms and held her to my chest.

"Don't worry…we should sleep, we have to fight tomorrow." I said as I stroked Aoi's hair gently, feeling her fingers stroking my chest in circles, finding the motion physically relaxing to the point that I found myself falling asleep before Aoi, the rise and fall of her chest still strong as I drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

I looked out of the car, my head barely reaching the window as I excitedly watched the buildings pass by. Beside me was a woman, long dark hair, big brown eyes and soft looking skin, and she wore a business suit, typing on her laptop as she smiled at me,

"I know! Isn't it exciting? You're going to see where Daddy works! Isn't that special!" she said, humouring me as I fidgeting beside her. I felt so happy and excited to finally be going to see 'the office', the place my father went away to and returned from every single day, a place I knew must be exciting. I heard the typing of the laptop and looked at the woman, instantly knowing who she was. She was my mother. This wasn't right; I shouldn't be here, not here, not now. I wanted to reached out, scream, pull the door handle, get out of the car and onto the street. I wanted to shout at the chauffer to stop, I wanted to tell my mother to stop, I wanted everything to stop.

"Will Daddy be waiting for us when we get there?" my voice I asked excitedly as my mother paused in her work and looked up again, still with a smile for me even as I distracted her from some important work. My mother had always had time for me in that respect.

"No, he'll be in a meeting sweetie, we'll be waiting in his office for a while, okay?" she replied brightly, and I smiled, feeling the excitement welling up. I was going to see daddy's office, sit in his chair, at his desk, with his papers around me. I looked out of my window once again, I wanted to get out so badly, but why was my body not listening? Why were my emotions not paying attention? Emotions? What were they doing here? I felt the car lurch suddenly, my mother screaming as she hit her face hard on the seat in front, her laptop clattering to the floor as the car began to spin. I heard myself scream, felt terror grip me, felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and felt the incredible pain as the car flipped and the roof crushed down onto my head, rising up and flipping again.

* * *

I sat up, sweat dripping from my body, my breaths coming in gasps, but I was blissfully free of emotions. My breathing return to normal and I turned to see Aoi kneeling on the bed beside me.

"Did I wake you Aoi?" I asked, seeing her worried nod in reply as I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, "My apologies." I said as I turned away and looked at the closed curtains, the amount of light suggesting that dawn was just breaking. I felt Aoi's arms wrap around my torso, her head leaning on my back,

"I was worried when I woke up, you were so restless…and then you cried…are you really alright?" she asked in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. I turned in Aoi's grasped, lying down with her and looking up at the ceiling.

"I am fine, now that I am awake." I replied, feeling her shift comfortably beside me, her arm draped across my chest.

"What was it about? Your nightmare?" she asked quietly, her fingers tracing my chest in circles again, soothing me, relaxing me so that my eyes were hard to keep open.

"Things I thought I had forgotten." I replied simply, and Aoi must have known that I would say no more than this, because she didn't ask again or prompt me to continue. I closed my eyes again, keeping a hold on Aoi as I drifted to sleep once again.

* * *

When I woke up again it was bright outside, and Aoi was still in my arms as she had been before, still stroking my chest in circles as she had been as I fell asleep.

"You stayed awake all this time?" I asked as I looked into her deep hazel eyes, eyes that suddenly looked so much like my mothers. I looked away.

"I was worried about you." She replied simply as I stroked her hair, hair that was as dark as my mothers. I shifted uncomfortably before sitting up and throwing the covers back, "What's wrong?" Aoi asked worriedly as I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I went to the shower and turned the water on, stepping under and feeling the water scold my skin, gritting my teeth against the burning as I closed my eyes and hung my head, willing my thoughts to calm. I heard a knock on the door, ignoring it as I stepped out and towelled off, pulling my tracksuit bottoms on, feeling uncomfortable as the material brushed against my slightly burned legs. I opened the door and almost walked into Aoi, who held her fist ready to pound on the door.

"I'm fine." I replied to her unasked question, seeing her eyes widen as she looked at my red skin. I was about to walk by her when she put her arms around me, leaning her head on my chest,

"Why did you do this to yourself?" she asked passionately as her hands gently stroked my back, each touch lightly burning.

"I was setting my thoughts in order." I replied disinterested as I stepped back and walked to the bed, feeling Aoi lie down beside me, not touching me, lying with her back to me. "I am sorry I upset you." I apologised, reaching out and stroking her back, forgetting her resemblance to my mother completely, fully able to look into her eyes as she turned over, "I'm really alright." I added as I turned on my side and pulled her to me, breathing in her scent as I kissed her forehead gently.

"I should shower and allow you to dress for our bout." Aoi decided as she pushed herself to her knees, kissing my lips softly before going to the bathroom. As she showered I pulled on my white martial arts uniform, white trousers and gi, my feet bare. I brushed my hair quickly, briefly thinking back to when I met Aoi, barely a week ago. Much had happened in such a short time it seemed.

"Here, you can wear this until your parents arrive with your clothes." I said as she stepped out of the bathroom holding a white towel around her body while another was wrapped around her head. She took the white dressing gown I handed her, turning her back as she slipped into it, dropping the towel and tying the gown shut. I left the room, allowing her to brush and dry her hair in peace as I walked down the stairs, ordering a passing maid to bring some breakfast up to my room for us and inquiring about my father, who was in the living room.

"Good morning Kazuo." He greeted as I opened the door,

"Good morning father. Have you heard from the Mizushima's this morning?" I asked as I stood in the doorway, my hand resting on the golden handle,

"Yes, they'll be here in a couple of hours." He replied, "Don't worry, I reminded them about Aoi's fighting clothes." He added, receiving a nod from me as I backed out and closed the door, slowly heading back up the stairs, finding Aoi brushing out her long dried hair. I walked over and took the brush from her, looking at her surprised face in the mirror as I slowly put the brush to her hair and pulled downwards, watching as the hair slid between the prongs of the brush, occasionally catching on a knot, at which point I would grab the hair above the knot and pull, getting rid of the knot without hurting Aoi in the process. It was a few minutes later when I was finishing Aoi's hair that the maid entered with our breakfast and we sat quietly eating, Aoi at the desk while I was on the bed. Once we had finished we spent the next two hours talking quietly, mostly about school, but sometimes delving into Aoi's past, which was much like my own but from a more feminine point of view.

"Your father told me to bring this for Aoi-sama, and to ask you to come down to meet the Mizushima's, Kazuo-sama." A maid said as she entered the room with a small bag. I passed the bag to Aoi and followed the maid to the living room, where my father sat entertaining our guests with idle chat,

"Ah, Kazuo-san! Are you prepared for the bout?" Mizushima-sama asked enthusiastically as he looked up at me over his tea.

"I have to stretch and prepare, but otherwise I am ready." I replied, mildly surprised that he had not asked after his daughter's health.

"And how is Aoi?" Mizushima-dono asked in concern, throwing a slightly dark look at her husband as he turned his attention back to his tea,

"She is well, and very much looking forward to the bout." I replied with a slight bow,

"Oh thank goodness! I was so worried when I heard she had collapsed! I shouldn't have pushed her so hard, I should have paid more attention to her appetite and sleeping habits, there must have been something that I missed!" she said worriedly as she berated herself,

"Apparently stress and lack of nutrition added to the fever she contracted. Clearly she has been skipping meals on a regular basis and the stress of her pending high school entrance exams coupled with being forced to find a husband has taken its toll, but these days of rest have done her good." I replied assuringly, turning as the door opened behind me and Aoi entered wearing the same white clothes as I was, her long hair once again tied back with the light blue ribbon.

"Shall we?" she said as she looked up at me. I nodded and looked to my father,

"I will take Aoi out to the dojo to begin warm-ups, follow along in around fifteen minutes." I instructed, leading Aoi into the large back garden, where to the right there was a large hut like structure with traditional sliding doors, which when I opened them revealed a large dojo with various weapons fixed on the walls. Aoi briefly looked around, examining the bamboo poles and blunted steel katanas. I took my usual pole and katana, watching Aoi examine and test the katanas as I measured the poles against her height, finally finding a suitable length for her as she selected a katana, another of mine with a delicate dragon pattern carved into the deep blue sheath. Somehow I had known since entering that she would choose that sword. Since we had selected weapons we began our stretches, Aoi starting on her arms as I started on my legs, lunging low to the ground, feeling the muscles of my legs pulling as I stretched, shifting position to stretch all the different muscles. I stood and touched my toes, feeling the muscles on the backs of my legs stretching. As I straightened I came face to face with Aoi, who was bending sideways stretching her sides, which is what I moved on to, rolling my hips afterwards before moving onto my arms. Once I was finished Aoi was just climbing to her feet, and it seemed to be an unspoken agreement that we would loosen up by running around the dojo, pausing out of breath after five laps.

"Would you care to spar for a while?" Aoi asked, clenching and unclenching her fists briefly. I shook out my arms, nodding briefly as we turned to each other, circling slowly, each examining the other's posture, ready for the slightest movement, and then the first punch was thrown. Aoi's fist shot towards my face, my hand easily, and gently, deflecting it, angering Aoi for some reason as she punched again, moving into a kick as I moved to block her. I blocked her fist with my hand and her leg with my leg, already twisting away to block her next hit.

"Kazuo, Aoi-sama, I see you are prepared." My father said as he led the Mizushima's into the dojo, seating them by the doors where they would be out of the way. We nodded and bowed to our audience. "Then you may begin." My father instructed as he knelt down with his guests to watch. We bowed again and then bowed to each other, having the same train of thought as we lifted our smooth delicate bamboo staffs, spinning them skilfully before bringing them together with a loud crack, freezing in the centre of the floor, our poles locked, staring at each other, waiting for one of us to move. This time I took point, twisting away and spinning, catching Aoi's pole as she stepped back, watching as she spun, recovering her poise easily, both of us freezing again until we leapt into a furry of spinning, twisting, kicking and swinging, the cracking of poles constant, sometimes Aoi having the advantage, at other times me. Eventually we pulled away, both breathing hard, Aoi leaning on her pole heavily.

"You are…most accomplished." I complimented as I watched her breathing hard, straightening up, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Thank you, so are you." she replied, her eyes filled with life and excitement.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, seeing her breathing so heavily made thoughts of her illness crept back into my mind, but she straightened and hefted her pole once more,

"I'm fine, better than fine in fact." She replied, our poles cracking against each other once again as we continued out bout, neither one of us backing down, both working our hardest to best the other. I felt an impact between my ribs, the breath forced from my lungs as I fell to one knee, the pole slipping from my hand. As I knelt I could see Aoi mid-spin, her pole connecting with the side of my head as she turned, a severe pain flashing through my skull, my vision going white momentarily, and then it was chaos. As I knelt I felt the pain ringing in my head, and suddenly there was fear, anger, hatred, love, sadness and confusion, it was like my skull had exploded inwardly. I could hear Aoi shouting, feel her hands on my shoulders shaking me as I screamed, clutching my head with my hands, tears streaming down my cheeks, and then as I looked down at my hand, blood. Red.

"No, not red, not red, not red not red not red!" I cried, smelling the blood and smoke, feeling the pain, hearing the screams and crunching metal, the heat of fire, the scent of petrol. All I could think of was that she had caused this, she had made me remember, she had unlocked my emotions, and if I could get rid of her I could go back to the way I was, "Back to gray, back to gray, I want to go back, not red not red!" I chanted manically as I swung at Aoi, who I knocked to the ground roughly, bringing my staff down on hers with my full strength, watching her pole crack as mine snapped through it and hit her shoulder, a loud crack sounding as her shoulder dislocated. I looked into her eyes and I could see unbridled fear, pure terror as she looked up at me, clutching her shoulder in agony, "Back to gray, not red not red, gray, gray!" I continued as I raised my pole again, watching her role away as my pole hit the dojo floor and snapped.

"What's going on? Stop him!" Mizushima-dono cried in horror,

"That knock on his head! He's bleeding! She's sent him mad!" Mizushima-sama cried,

"No, she's hit the damaged area of his head, his emotions have come back and he can't deal with it! Quickly! Get Aoi out of there!" My father cried as I lifted and drew my katana, still uttering the same words over and over as I bore down on Aoi, who stood holding her katana single handed, backing off all the time. I swung at her and easily knocked her sword away, the pain in her shoulder and weight of the two handed weapon making it too hard to wield.

"Kazuo, I yield! Stop it!" Aoi cried as I swung at her, watching as she ducked and rolled away, barely escaping unscathed. As I turned I felt someone grab me, looking to see it was my father, he was trying to stop me, he didn't want me to go back to gray, he wanted me to stay here in chaos. I punched him, the sword still in my hand, knocking him away to the wall, turning back to Aoi, who grabbed me round the shoulders, trying to hold my arms down, "Kazuo stop! Please stop!" she cried, her tears wetting my chest as she gripped me, but I shrugged her off watching her fall to the ground, her eyes wet and wide in fear. "Kazuo! Look at this!" she shouted as she held up her ribbon, watching unflinchingly as I raised my sword ready to plunge it into her chest and end the chaos. "What colour is it Kazuo? Tell me!" she shouted as I brought my sword down, and as I focused on it I saw only the blue, blue, Aoi is blue, and all of the moments I had spent with Aoi flooded back to me, the worry and affection that I should have felt flooded my mind, washing over everything else as I focused on that single colour and in that moment as my sword plunged, I wavered, and as the sword struck I heard a ripping cracking sound as it plunged though the dojo floor inches from Aoi's body,

"Blue…Aoi…" I replied weakly, looking up at her eyes as I fell forward onto her chest, feeling her body trembling beneath me as she stroked my hair, her mother running to her side, her father checking on my father, maids flooding in with some of the male workers after hearing the commotion, but I just lay there and focused on the feeling of Aoi's fingers in my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one (WARNING - this chapter contains actual footage from the manga, which i do not own)

* * *

I opened my eyes to feel a painful ache in my head, trying to sit up, but being unable to lift myself more that a few inches. As the world came into focus I saw Aoi sitting beside me, her eyes wide with concern as she stroke my cheek gently,

"Aoi? What happened?" I asked, trying to sort through my chaotic thoughts, realising that I was tied down to the bed.

"How do you feel?" she asked in concern, searching my eyes. I looked at her, it was different, she was different, I felt when I looked at her, I recognised this feeling, it was affection, genuine affection, but faint like a strong echo. Other than this I was completely normal, when I looked away from Aoi I felt nothing, nothing at all, it was only when I looked at her or touched her or smelt her scent that I felt anything at all, and even this small level of feeling was foreign to me and highly unpleasant in a way.

"Different…but not different…" I replied, "The restraints are unnecessary." I added, seeing Aoi smile as she worked on the knots of the rope with a little difficulty, her shoulder clearly causing her pain, and at once a wave of the most unpleasant feeling hit me, and Aoi seemed to notice as she stopped untying the ropes over my legs and looked at me in concern as I sat up and pulled her good arm so that she was on the bed, carefully pulling her into my embrace, holding her tightly, "Sorry, I am so sorry for hurting you." I whispered, finding it difficult to deal with this new feeling that I didn't recognise, "What is this feeling?" I asked as I pulled back and looked at her, watching her examine my facial expression carefully,

"Guilt. You feel bad for hurting me, but it's alright, I forgive you, it wasn't your fault, if anything it was my fault, I hit you so hard…I didn't know that I had winded you, I thought you'd be there to block my swing, I am so sorry that I did this to you." she replied, the same emotion reflected in her eyes as she took me in her arms and stroked my hair. "I was so scared when you passed out, I wasn't sure you were going to wake up again." She continued, "The doctor came by everyday, he always insisted you would wake up, but I was so sure that I had killed you." She cried, clutching my bare shoulders,

"How long?" I asked in confusion, thinking only a few hours had passed, but then Aoi's arm wasn't even in a sling from where I had injured her,

"Three weeks." She replied,

"But your arm, I'm sure I hurt you badly." I objected,

"It was an old injury, the doctor just pushed it back into it's socket and I wore a sling for a couple of weeks, but I'm fine now, I'll just have to take it easy for a few weeks, so no more martial arts or archery for a while." She replied, untying the ropes from my legs, allowing me to sit up, but as my head span I decided it would be wiser to lay down again for a while, moving over as Aoi slid onto the bed beside me and lay at my side, her injured arm draped across my chest as my arm hooked round her shoulders.

"If it has been so long should I not be in a hospital? Or at least have a drip attached to me? I cannot have eaten all this time." I asked, slightly confused since I was clearly lying in my bed in my room,

"You were at the hospital, but once they decided it was a matter of time for you to wake up your father brought you home, thinking you would wake up sooner if you were in your own home. The doctor brings a new drip for you every day, see?" she replied as she nodded to the other side of my bed, where there was a metal frame with a clear empty bag hung from it with tubs dropping to the floor. I lifted my right hand and saw there was a red mark where the needle had been, apparently someone had removed it once the bag emptied.

"You have visited often?" I asked, seeing a deep blush on her cheeks, something I found made her more attractive…cute.

"Actually…I…I haven't…that is…" she trailed off, her cheeks a deep red as she played with her fingers,

"You stayed with me all this time?" I asked in surprise, receiving an embarrassed nod. I felt a smile on my lips, seeing Aoi's eyes widen in surprise at the gesture as I pulled her closer, "Thank you." I said, taking in her soft scent as if for the first time, my body relaxing as I held her.

* * *

The next few weeks were quite stressful as I began to recover my strength, eating at first only yoghurt and soup to slowly get my digestive system working as it should again. The doctor came every day for a few weeks to make sure I was adjusting, and a psychologist sat in with me once a week to work out why my emotions were sensitive only to Aoi's presence and switched off when she was away, but no reason was found. Next I had to catch up on all of the work I had missed and was missing, which was not a hard thing for me, and the work was quickly finished as Aoi and I each worked for hours on end as we sat in my room catching up. The most stressful part was walking again, since my muscles had slowly begun to waste over the three weeks from lack of use. Over the weeks the Mizushima's visited, and I apologised for my attack on Aoi, which they easily forgave. I also apologised to my father, who had suffered a concussion for a few days due to the injury I gave him. Soon it was finally time for me to return to school, and it was within the first few days of my return that I first met Mitsuru Numai and Ryuhei Sasagawa. It was lunch time and I was in the library reading the book on human anatomy I had started many weeks ago but had not yet had the chance to finish, when I heard a group of raised voices and banging near some bookshelves further back. It was loud and not easy to ignore, so after a few moments when I heard someone scream I got up with my book and walked towards the aisle,

"Some of us are trying to study." I said as I snapped my book shut, watching the three upper class men and two freshmen in the aisle. One of the freshmen, Ryuhei, was standing against the shelves, a look of horror on his face as the other freshman, Mitsuru, was pinned to the floor, one of his fingers broken and bleeding. The larger of the upper class men was holding Mitsuru to the floor, while the other two were standing above, both glaring at me. One of them, a dark haired well-built man clenched his fists as he glared at me,

"You got something to say?" he demanded, something, which I thought, should have seemed obvious since I had come over,

"Take it outside you're disturbing me." I replied simply, "You don't want to disturb me." I added, briefly examining him physically and determining him to be an unskilled bully. I watched as the three released Mitsuru and came to surround me, each of them towering above me,

"Look at this, another frosh with attitude." The dark haired one who had addressed me before said to his friends.

"Got us a regular attitude epidemic going on here. That what we got here frosh-meat? Eh? Eh?" Another demanded threateningly. This was the larger one who had pinned Mitsuru down, his hair shaved extremely short and his white shirt un-tucked and loose at the collar. "Well?" he added as they closed in.

"Best loosen your tongue and answer the man, 'less you want us loosening it for you!" the third shouted in my ear aggressively, his hair lighter than the others and brushed up so that it stood on end. I closed my eyes with a silent sigh before swinging my book, hitting him across the bridge of the nose with the edge, his nose cracking and bleeding from the impact as he fell down to his knees before the bookshelf, his two friends backing off slightly in surprise,

"Son of a…" the larger one uttered before grabbing the front of my neat jacket. "Cheap shot bastard!" he shouted in my face. I lifted the book fast with both hands, watching as the spine of the book broke both of his elbows, snapping the bones upwards with a loud crunch, spinning around as his grip loosened and hitting the third man full force in the jaw, his jaw breaking bloodily on impact as he and his companion fell to the floor. I looked around, seeing that they were all unconscious and would be for a time. I straightened my collar and held my book securely as I began to walk away,

"Who? Hey, hey! With the book!" one of the freshmen, who as I looked I saw was Mitsuru, cried,

"Dude! Dummy up!" Ryuhei warned quietly as I paused, his shoulder length blonde hair falling across his face as he leaned down to Mitsuru.

"How'd you do that? How'd you…that was hard, man! Extreme hard!" Mitsuru praised, blood dripping down his chin from his nose as he looked up at me from his place on the floor.

"Hard? I don't understand your use of the word." I replied in confusion as I turned and looked down at him curiously,

"Y'know…hard, man! Take no shit, down and dirty, hard case prime!" he explained, getting my personality all wrong. I closed my eyes with another silent sigh; I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"I simply used what I learned from this book. Know what is breakable. It wasn't very hard at all." I replied, seeing their eyes widen in shock,

"Human anatomy? A…a science book?" Ryuhei muttered incredulously as he read the cover of the book I held up.

"He knew…" Mitsuru said in amazement, "What's your name?" he asked pleadingly, as if he thought I would not reply.

"Kazuo, Kazuo Kiriyama." I replied, watching as he bowed down on his knees,

"Thank you…Thank you Kazuo Kiriyama. I am in your debt." He said gratefully from where he knelt on the floor. Little did I know this would be the start of a long and close…friendship I suppose would be the right word. I accepted him and Ryuhei instantly, surprising them with my knowledge of various things as I bound Mitsuru's fingers so that they would heal, able to explain exactly how and why the bones would knit together. It was not long after, in a similar situation, that I met the third member of my gang, for that is what it had now become. The third of my followers was Hiroshi Kuronaga, a plump boy with short dark hair and glasses, and as loyal as the other two. He was also being beaten up when I came across him, the fight blocking my way in the corridor. It was a simple matter for me to clear the way. Since they were reluctant to move voluntarily I gave them a helping hand, knocking them out of the way roughly. They attacked from behind as I knew they would, the first I hit in the side of the head with my book-bag, which was quite heavy being full of books. The second I deflected easily with my free hand, sending him head first into the wall. The third and fourth seemed reluctant to continue the fight further and helped their friends to escape, and so Hiroshi joined me.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one (WARNING - this chapter contains lyrics to the song 'Let me hear' by Tomoko Tane, and was used as the end theme in Trinity Blood - I do not own it)

* * *

"Hey Boss! Where are you going?" Mitsuru called as I headed towards the gate after school a few weeks later. I was on my way to Ryunaga to see Aoi, however I was reluctant to tell them of her.

"I have some business to attend to." I replied, stopping and allowing them to catch up, all of them ready and willing to follow if they were allowed.

"Oh yeah? What sorta business Boss? You need a little back up?" Ryuhei asked as he pulled out his flip-knife, opening the blade and admiring it, this being a gift from me. It was obvious that he was the weakest of our number, Mitsuru had brute strength, Hiroshi had his size as an advantage and I had my mind and skill, so I had given Ryuhei the knife so that he could protect himself in times of trouble meaning the rest of us didn't have to worry about him. I also taught him a few martial arts moves that would help him to weild the knife, which he picked up quickly. Since I had given him the knife he had treasured it, something I did not yet undestand.

"That will not be necessary, you should go home for today." I replied as I turned to leave, hearing Ryuhei snap the knife back into it's handle.

"Right Boss, seeya tomorrow!" Mitsuru called as I walked away. I held my arm up to show that I had understood and walked to Ryunaga, puzzling over how I had suddenly gained three friends just through being able to defend myself, and though I knew it had started off as admiration and a feeling of safety it seemed that somewhere along the line they had developed a genuine liking for me, something I did not understand, in fact Aoi's affection still puzzled me.

"No! Let go!" a familiar voice cried as I entered the gates of Ryunaga. I pulled myself out of my thoughts to see a girl struggling in Taka's grasp, and as she shook her head and pushed him back I saw Misa's face. I headed over quickly, seeing him pulling her in the direction of the bike sheds,

"Come on, I know you want me, why deny it?" Taka teased, groping her breasts, laughing as she screamed and pounded her fists on his arm trying to break free. I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Let go." I ordered, feeling him freeze, his back strightening as he glanced over his shoulder, his grip on Misa loosening. Misa broke free and ran behind me, her hand clutching the back of my jacket fearfully, "Are you alright?" I asked as I glanced over my shoulder, seeing her scared nod. I held my hand up as Taka turned and punched, obviously thinking that I had dropped my guard while talking to Misa. I looked at Taka, seeing his eyes widen in fear as I gripped his wrist, pulling him closer so that our faces were inches apart, "You will leave the Mizushima's alone." I said, pushing him away before turning to Misa, putting my arm around her shoulder as I led her away, ready for an attack from behind, but it never came.

"Kazuo!" Aoi called as we approached the archey building. Misa ran to her sister and buried herself in her embrace, "Misa? What's the matter?" she asked as she held her sister's terrifeid form.

"There was an incident with Taka, but it has been dealt with." I replied as Misa pulled back and wiped her eyes,

"Thank you very much Kazuo-san." She said as she turned to me and bowed,

"There is no need, it is the least I could do as Aoi's betrothed." I replied as I straightened. Aoi was once again wearing her school uniform, long delicate legs going up to the pleated navy blue skirt with the single white circle around the bottom, the white shirt clinging to her curves, accentuating her breasts, her collar bone covered by the navy blue sailor scarf of the girl uniform, and her hair was once again tied back with the light blue ribbon.

"Misa, I'll see you at home. Come Kazuo, the children are waiting." Aoi said as she lifted her back pack. Misa ran across the grounds as we headed into the school, where there were some young children around eight years old waiting for us. This was one of the things Aoi did in her free time, one of the many things which I had now become a part of.

"Aoi-sama! Aoi-sama! Are we going now?" a young girl asked excitedly. I looked around seeing seven young children, three boys, and four girls, one of the boys leaning on a crutch.

"Yes, do you all have your baskets?" she asked as I walked to the young boy with the crutch, leaving my book-bag on a desk before taking his basket for him as the rest of the children replied to Aoi enthusiastically and followed her from the classroom. We headed out through the back of the school, going through a small gate that led up into a forest. Aoi led the way, the children walking in pairs with the young boy with the crutch and me at the back.

"What is your name?" the young boy asked as we began walking up a steep hill, the boy and I now lagging quite a far behind.

"Kazuo, and yours?" I replied, pausing and holding my arm out as the boy's crutch caught in the ground and he staggered forward,

"Yuki." He said as he regained his balance and continued forward, trying to hurry to catch up to the others.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, you don't want to fall." I warned as he tripped again, only just catching his balance this time.

"I'm alright, I've always been like this." He replied, "I was in a car accident when I was younger and my leg got crushed, so I'll never walk normally again…but it could have been much worse." He added optimistically as he looked up at me. It seemed strange walking beside this boy, who had shared a similar experience to me, but had been affected in a different way by his experience, losing something physically rather than mentally. I reached out as he tripped, seeing pain register in his dark eyes as he caught his balance.

"Climb on my back." I ordered as I knelt down, feeling his delicate hands on my shoulders. I held beneath his knees securely with my hands, balancing the crutch in the crook of my arm along with the basket,

"Kazuo? Yuki?" Aoi's voice called from somewhere ahead. I looked up the hill through the trees; a small group just visible near the top due to their unnatural colours of pinks, reds and yellows.

"We're fine!" I replied as I continued up the hill, eventually reaching Aoi and the others, letting Yuki down from my back and returning his crutch.

"Alright, medicinal herbs can be found in forests like this. You can usually tell by the shape of the leaf and the bitter taste what they are." Aoi began, leading the children around, examining various weeds and plants, pointing out the more dangerous plants and berries, letting the children taste and pick some edible ones and handing out some prepared notes for them. "Alright, go and look for some of the herbs on the sheets, but don't eat anything before showing it to me first, and stay in groups, clear?" she asked as she settled down on a rock. The children replied and nodded before running off, leaving Aoi and I sitting on the hillside in the shade. I watched Aoi looking at a blank sheet of paper, quietly humming a tune, words occasionally forming and being scribbled down.

"What are you writing now?" I asked as I lay back on the hillside, looking up at Aoi as she scribbled quickly,

"Just a new song…I started it last night." She replied, this being another one of her hobbies that I had recently come across. After a little more writing she stopped and sat back, "There, finished." She said happily as she sat back.

"Have you written the music yet?" I asked as I closed my eyes,

"Not yet, but I know the tune in my head." She replied as she read through what she had written. "Would you like to read it? I'm not sure it's any good, so I'd like your opinion…" she added, blushing slightly as she peered at me over the top of her paper,

"Alright, give it to me, if it's bad I will be able to help you." I replied, seeing her nod before she handed the page to me, her neat writing curling elegantly across the page in blue ink.

They think that they'll see flowers  
If only they give water  
But the harvest season's over  
The time has past

Here in the dark I'm sittin'  
The answer that soon I'm gettin'  
How do I know where it comes from?  
Just wanna feel safe with you

Now let me hear your voice  
Just for once  
'Cause you've mixed all my bits  
You grabbed all my soul  
You've taken everything over  
Now let me hear your voice  
Just for once  
You know you can make me smile  
You can make me cry  
And take me out from these nights of longing

You know how long I've waited  
I wonder what has faded  
The color of those petals  
Just trod in mud

Give your hand, can you feel now  
Close your eyes, then you'll reach out  
The feeling you have now  
Should be all transformed to love

Now let me hear your voice  
Just for once  
'Cause you've mixed all my bits  
You grabbed all my soul  
You've taken everything over  
Now let me hear your voice  
Just for once  
You know you can make me smile  
You can make me cry  
And take me out from these nights of longing

Now let me hear your voice  
Just for once  
'Cause you've mixed all my bits  
You grabbed all my soul  
You've taken everything over  
Now let me hear your voice  
Just for once  
You know you can make me smile  
You can make me cry  
And take me out from these nights of longing

"What did you think?" she asked as I finished and looked over the paper at her, seeing my assuring smile,

"It's fine, don't worry. You just have to get the music down…If you sing it for me later I'll help get the notes down." I added as I leaned back, feeling her move to my side and lean her head on my shoulder,

"You really are amazing sometimes." She said affectionately, sitting up as the children slowly began returning with full baskets. I looked around, couting only six, all of the girls were back and two of the boys. Yuki was missing. "Yuki?" Aoi called as she got to her feet, "Has anyone seen Yuki?" she demanded, scanning the faces of the children,

"I think he went that way, but we didn't follow him." One of the girls said, and before Aoi could reply I was running, branches swiping my face as I ran, always looking out for the boy.

"Yuki?" I shouted, looking for any sign of him, finally resorting to crouching down and examining the foliage, trying to find where it had been disturbed before going forwards once more. "Yuki!" I shouted at the top of my voice, finding a small barely visible trail of holes where his crutch had dug into the ground

"Over here!" A small voice cried. I walked forwards and looked around, still not seeing him anywhere, "Down here!" Yuki called. I looked around the ground, looking further into the forest until I saw an arm waving slightly down hill. I walked down to him, where he had obviously caught his foot and tripped.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I knelt down beside him, seeing him cringe as he moved his previously injured leg. I reached out and felt my way down it, watching his face, waiting to reach the painful area, slightly grateful that it was not the knee. As I felt down to the ankle he flinched, but feeling around I couldn't feel any broken bones, "It seemed you've twisted it…possibly sprained…I'll get you back to the others." I said, allowing him to climb on my back once again, tucking his crutch in the crook of my arm and hooking the basket on my other arm, carrying him back to where Aoi was waiting with the others, looking worried as we approched,

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked frantically as she walked over and stroked his dark slightly curled hair, looking relieved as he gave her a smile.

"A twisted ankle." I replied simply, allowing Aoi to take the basket and crutch so that I could balance Yuki more securely on my back. Aoi turned back to the group of children, apparently looking at them sternly since the children began looking at their feet and shifting uncomfortably.

"I want you to remember what happened today, and think about what could have happened and how you would have felt if it had been you lost and alone out there." she said firmly, her glance shifting from one to the other. "There is a good reason I tell you to work in groups, it's so that if something happens there is someone who can come and find me. Let's return to the classroom for today." She added as she began walking back towards the school, the children all looking guilty as they quietly followed her back to the classroom. Once there Aoi took the baskets and stood at the front while the children sat taking notes, accept for Yuki, who was sat on a desk near the back, his foot resting on my leg as I bandaged the ankle to give it some support. Once she was finished the students bagan filing out, their parents waiting for them at the gate. I carried Yuki on my back and looked around with him, but it seemed that no one was there to meet him.

"I guess he forgot again." He said as we concluded his father wasn't there. Aoi came over carrying Yuki's crutch and looked around, swiftly coming to the same conclusion.

"I'll have to take him home." Aoi said,

"I shall accompany you." I decided, following Yuki's directing at he pointed which way to go. We walked silently for a while, Yuki slowly swinging his legs back and forth, occaisionally catcing me in the side,

"Are you two married?" he asked innocently, Aoi blushing and looking at him slightly shocked, while I continued walking as I had been before,

"Not yet. We are betrothed." I replied, hearing Yuki take in breath to speak again, "That means that our families have agreed that we will be married when we both come of age, after high school perhaps." I explained, hearing his thoughtful hum, also feeling Aoi touch the sleeve of my jacket affectionately, her soft eyes meeting mine as I glanced down at her.

"I don't thnk I'd like to have my dad decide…" Yuki mumbled,

"Sometimes the match is right." I replied, "There is no harm in meeting the partners your parents suggest." I added as we paused to cross a road, hearing another thoughtful hum. As we continued our way we entered the busier streets, filled with small run down flats.

"I live up there." Yuki said as he pointed up at one of the blocks. We headed to the block and went inside, right to the very top where there was a small apartment, the four digit door number hanging by one screw, the door open a fraction. I knocked on the door before pushing it open, the smell of alchohol stifling the air. I let Yuki down and walked further into the house, where a large man lay asleep on the sofa, a liquer bottle held loosely in his hand. "That's my dad…he hasn't been the same since mum…she was killed in the accident." Yuki explained as he took his crutch and walked further into the house, "I'll be alright now. Thank you for bringing me home." He added as Aoi and I stepped into the hall again, saying good bye before walking back out onto the streets, her hand finding mine as we walked, her fingers linking with my own.

"You were wonderful today…with Yuki." She complimented as we walked, again forcing me to make the comparison between our lives, both suffering the accident, both loosing our mothers, the main difference was that he had lost his father too. My father had used me as an anchor, I was what he lived for now, but Yuki's father had skipped over that possibility somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER - see chapter one

* * *

The sky was darkening quickly as we arrived at Aoi's house, her parents insisting that I stay for dinner, so after calling my father I sat down at the table with the Mizushima's and ate before heading to Aoi's room, where we both did our homework before starting on the music for Aoi's new song, which she called 'Let me hear.' Where she sang for me,and I listened carefully, her voice was everything I appreciated in female singers, it was soft, flowing, melodious, etherial and even operatic at times. I closed my eyes as I listened, focusing only on her voice, placing the music notes on a page in my mind as I listened to the tune, going through the possible instruments that would compliment the words and tune. It would have to be soft and flowing to go with her voice, but not too slow. Once she was finished I began writing, handing sheet after sheet to Aoi, who hummed the notes, agreeing with some, disagreeing with others, though we wouldn't know until we went to the studio. The studio was a large building hidden at the side of Aoi's house and it was a place where Aoi stored a lot of different instruments and had a proper recording system set up, which she used to record for various clients, some for free some for a fee, it all depended on how well she knew them and how rich they were.

"I can't believe you wrote the tune so perfectly." Aoi said in amazement as she looked over the music, writing the lyrics beneath the notes faintly before putting it aside and sitting on the bed beside me, where I had been writing the music. I put the spare sheets and pencil on the floor before lying down, Aoi lying beside me. I turned to her, nuzzling her with my forehead, my breath lightly blowing in her ear, making her laugh and turn away from me. I felt the now fairly familiar tightness in my trousers as I snaked my arm around her, stroking circles on her stomach, feeling her lean back into me. I placed one hand on her shoulder, brushing her hair away from the opposite shoulder with my other hand before leaning forward to brush my lips against the tender skin of her neck, feeling the familiar feelling of desire that I had slowly adjusted to when around Aoi, as well as various other emotions that only she could inspire. She sighed and leaned back further to give me better access, moaning lightly as I bite down gently before soothing the area with my tongue, lightly licking the area before kissing it again, leaning up on my elbow, allowing Aoi to fall softly onto her back as I climbed onto her, supported by my arms on either side of my body as my lips crushing to hers beforemy tongue slowly slid into her willing mouth and entined with hers, her arms reaching up to wrap firmly round my neck, pulling me closer as her chest leaned up into my chest, her breasts firmly pressed against me. I slid my hand down her face, running it up and down her shoulder before creeping down her side and round to one of her breasts, cupping it gently, slowly increaing the pressure as she leaned into my touch. "Kazuo…" she breathed against my lips as she looked up hazily into my eyes, her grip on my shoulders slowly loosening as I moved my lips to her ear, where I gently bit and licked the tender lobe. I paused as she shifted, her lips touching my neck before her teeth clamped down on my neck, the pain forcing a growl from my throat as she released me and looked up at me, her eyes dark and demanding. I knelt straddling her hips and roughly unbuttoned her shirt, ripping it down her shoulders, the sleeves trapping her arms at her side as I pushed her bra up, leaning down to lighly nip the soft giving skin of her breast, feeling her try to escape the shirt, which I was using to restrain her as I moved to lightly lick her nipple, feeling her gasp beneath me, the intake of breath forcing her breast against my lips. I slowly licked circles around the light bud, eventually sucking it between my lips, running my teeth over the small pad occaisionally, feeling the tightness in my trousers increase unbearably as her hips raised into mine, pressing firmly against my erection. I pulled back and looked down at her slightly flushed cheeks, her eyes averting from mine awkwardly. I slowly leaned over to climb off her, intending to alllow her to cover herself once more, but her gentle touch on my arm stopped me. "Don't stop." She whispered in my ear, blushing as I setteled into my previous position and looked down at her softly,

"Are you sure Aoi?" I asked, both of us knowing there was only so long until we lost ourselves. Aoi nodded, slowly slipping the rest of the way out of her shirt before pulling my lips down to hers, leaning up as my hands slipped beneath her shoulders and unclipped the clasp of her bra, the garments loosening between us as one of my hands crept to her breast and kneaded the soft skin while my other arm supported my weight and stroked circles across her shoulders. I felt her hands creep up my back, slowly untucking my shirt and stroking up the skin of my back, her nails then lightly raking my back leaving trails of fire behind them. I felt my erection ache in an unfamiliar way, the feeling both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time, Aoi's eyes looking up at me wickedly as she reached around the front of my waist and gently stroked my erection through my trousers, smirking as I gasped, a little afraid of the new feeling the contact produced, want, need, pleasure, all intense and beyond anything I had felt before. I fell weakly to my back as Aoi pushed my over onto my back, changing our positions so that she was lying on top of me. She kissed my soothingly before leaving a trail of gentle kisses down my chest to the barrier of my trousers, where she paused to removed the offending garment, deciding to remove my pants as well, the air caressing my erection as it was freed from its confines. I saw her blush as she gently wrapped her hand around it, slowly pumping up and down, my eyes clamping shut as feelings assulted me once more, the need and plasure heightening, fear rising in the back of my mind once again until I felt my erection ingulfed in warmth, my eyes snapping open as a rythmic pressure built up. I looked down to see Aoi's mouth curled over my member, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked, her eyes closed. I hesitantly reached down and stroked her head, feeling her silken locks press into my hand as she leaned into my touch, her eyes opening as she blushed before closing again. I continued stroking her head gently as she continued her ministrations, feeling the pleasure and fear built up, my hand gradually fisting in her hair as I came closer to a release of some sort, but at the last moment I pulled her back, panting as I sat up and looked at her surprised face, feeling her hand on my cheek as she looked at me worriedly, the fear plain on my face.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern as I calmed, my erection still insistant as I nodded. She reached out to stroke my member and finish her work, but I took her wrist firmly, slowly leaning over so that she was again lying on her back. I remained at her side, leaning over to her lips as my hand stroked down her stomach until it reached her skirt, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping it, slipping beneath the loose material to her panties, where I paused, looking at Aoi's flushed cheeks as she looked up at me hazily, her eyes misted as she panted for breath, a small mewl escaping her as I gently massaged her core through her panties, gasping as I slid a finger into her heat, feeling her tense slightly, her maiden-head not yet broken. I knelt and slid her skirt and panties off, continuing to slowly slide my finger in and out of her core, pushing deeper each time, hearing her mewl as I hit her spot. Slipping in another finger I slowly opened her willing legs, climbing between them and covering her with my body as she writhed beneath me, her legs rising to clamp around my waist. I breifly looked back over the last few minutes to figure out how we had arrived here, but the rational side of my mind was pushed aside as she ground her hips into my hand, brushing my erection in the process. "Kazuo!" she moaned as she looked up at me pleadingly. I slowly removed my fingers from her core and positioned myself at her entrance, a small nod telling me she was ready. I pushed forward quickly, knowing it would be better to get the pain over with quickly rather than draw it out. I paused once I was fully sheathed within her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead as she tenssed an dtears slid down her cheeks. That horrible emotion that I had felt once before quickly returned, I looked down at her guiltily, only slightly assured as she gave me a small slightly pained smile. I kissed her forehead again and waited, barely able to control myself as my own need grew once again, the fear lessened this time as I knew what to expect…up to a point.

"Aoi, are you…" I trailed off as I looked down at her, receiving a small nod in reply, her hips slowly rising to mine as she adjusted to me being inside her, which was a curious sensation for both of us I expect. I felt her warm silken walls pressed tightly around my member, and as I pulled back her muscles contracted slightly trying to pull me back, and once I had amost pulled out, I allowed the contraction to guide me back in, supressing a groan, which Aoi was not able to supress. She tightened the grip of her legs around my waist, forcing me back inside faster than I would have liked. I leaned down and crushed my lips to hers as I thrust into her, one hand supporing her hip while the other rested by her head, supporting my weight as I continued my motions, gradually picking up speed until I was slamming in and out of her, her nails digging into my shoulders, her hips thrusting up to mine, her eyes open wide as waves of esctacy crashed over us and I slowed, both of us panting as I pulled out of her and lay beside her. I gradually felt my heart slow as my breathing returned to normal, I had never seen the need for sex before, nor the desire for it, and even now I knew I would only seek such things with Aoi, it had been a curious experience and not unpleasant.

"Kazuo?" Aoi murmered questioningly as she lay on her side peering at me tiredly. As I turned to her I put a hand on her shoulder,

"We should clean up." I stated as I sat up, pulling her with me. She hummed in agreement sleepily before heading for her bathroom, returning a few minutes later wearing my shirt, which I hadn't realised she had taken. I grabbed my pants and headed for the bathroom, returning to the bedroom once I had finished cleaning up, my eyes resting on Aoi's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful as I stroked her hair, my fingers lightly tracing her cheek before I pulled on my trousers and jacket, grabbing my bag before heading downstairs and excusing myself from the house, walking the evening streets and looking up into the clear sky, the stars faded from the light pollution but no less appealing than usual. With Aoi's absence my emotions faded and I was left as a shell once again, and with the emotions gone my mind calmed into silence once again as I made my way home.


End file.
